A lot like Love x
by AshXDawn4Ever
Summary: Ash and Dawn love each other, but they are to thick to admit it. So Brock and Gary hatch up a plan but what will happen when Paul and Misty are in town? or maybe even May? Please Review x
1. Chapter 1

Hey , this is my first fanfic so be nice XD…

An obvious Secret x

It was a hot summers evening, like no other. The sun was setting, and the sky was a light pink and red in colour. We find our heroes walking on a neat path towards Solaceon Town, for Dawn's next contest. Ash, the raven haired youth whose goal is to become a Pokemon Master. Dawn, The blue haired teenager who wants to become a great coordinator like her mother, and Brock who is wanting to become the best Pokemon breeder.

Ash and Brock have been traveling with Dawn for a while now, and Ash is confused about his feelings for her, he's always thought she was cute, caring, kind to others, and had the most beautiful blue sapphire eyes like ice. Dawn feels the same way about Ash because she thought that he is good looking, kind, caring, and helpful.

"I'm starving!" complained Ash.

"When are you not!" Dawn giggled.

"Well we could stop for supper," suggested Brock, "We could stop over there?" Brock then pointed to a little patch of grass with a pond next to it.

"Ye ok," agreed both Ash and Dawn. They headed over to were Brock suggested and laid a mat on the grass. Brock unpacked his bag. They started to lay plates on the mat.

"Ash, Dawn, can you go and collect wood?" Brock asked.

"Sure," They both replied, "Come on Dawn, lets see if there's any wood over here!" Ash said and grabbed Dawn's hand and dragged her over to a near by tree.

"**Hmm, I wonder…" **Brock grinned as he saw Dawn's blush.

With Ash and Dawn…

Ash was looking at Dawn.

"**Wow! She looks well hot with the sunset behind her…"** Ash thought. Dawn looked at Ash. Their eyes met. Then she turned away to hide her blush.

"**Wow! He looks well cute as always…"** Dawn thought.

They continued to look for wood and then they headed back to Brock.

"Good that should be enough," He said and taking to wood out of their hands, "I'll start making the soup." So Ash and Dawn went exploring.

"Wow!" said Dawn as they were on a hill looking over Solaceon Town a couple of miles away since they could see for miles. "It's beautiful."

"**Not as beautiful as you," **Ash thought. They started to walk back but suddenly Dawn jumped and took Ash's hat.

"Hey! Ash!, I've got your hat!" she said and then she placed it on her head and did an impression of him.

"I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm going to become the best Pokemon Master…" She said in a man voice. "Yeah if he gets that far," She added in her own voice. She laughed and stuck out her tongue.

"Why you! Give it back!" Ash shouted as she started to run away.

"Make me!" She giggled. " You'll have to catch me first!"

Ash began to chase her, round and round trees and bushes, Ash nearly caught up with her but she ran even faster ( if that was possible ). Ash slowed down and stopped, putting his hands on his knees and panting. Dawn stopped and walked over to Ash, She put his hat back on his head.

"Oh Ash, you'll never catch me" she laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Ash started to tickle her.

"N-no, A-Ash, S-St-op," she said in between laughter's.

"Not until you say 'Ash is the best ever!'"

"Never!" So Ash had to tickle her even more and more until she finally gave in.

"O-ok, Fine 'A-Ash is the b-best e-ever!'" Then she tripped over a tree root, and landed on the ground and Ash fell on top of her. They started to laugh. Ash sat up, and so did Dawn. They looked into each others eyes. It felt like forever…

"**This is a time to tell Dawn my feelings for her" **Ash though.

They were still gazing at each other with love clear in their eyes. They moved closer together, Their lips almost touching, but a voice took them back to earth.

"Ash, Dawn! Dinners ready!"

"Coming!" They both replied. Ash and Dawn were blushing like mad. Ash had to slide his cap down and Dawn had to face to other direction to hide it. They walked back to where Brock was cooking. He looked up and saw that Ash and Dawn were blushing.

"**They really do like each other," **Brock thought to himself, **"Well if they're not going to admit it, I'll get them to,"** He continued to think while he poured the soup into bowls, **"This is going to be very entertaining," **Brock laughed at his thought. Ash and Dawn exchanged confused looks.

"He's probably thinking of nurse Joy or officer Jenny" Ash whispered in Dawn's ear. Dawn giggled at his comment. Ash grinned at her, not noticing that her was blushing as he took his place on the mat.

"**Wait a minute, is Ash actually... blushing?" **Brock thought as he saw Ash's cheeks go red. **"And Dawns blushing too" **as he took a glance at Dawn and she was indeed blushing like mad. **"This is so obvious, everyone says they look good together and I have to agree with them, they would be a perfect couple, it's like they were made for each other. Well I'm going to get them together."**

After taking out all the Pokemon and Ash, Dawn and Brock were finished with their meal, they decided to stay up and play truth or dare.

"Brock, truth or dare?" Dawn asked.

"hmm...truth" he replied.

"ok...why do you never get a girl?" she asked with a grin. Ash smirked too.

"No comment" he said "Right my turn...Ash truth or dare?"

"Dare" Ash said.

"I dare you to jump in that pond with your clothes on!"

"What!" that pond is freezing!"

"Aww scared Ash?" said Dawn in a baby voice.

"No"

"Well go on then, we've got towels to dry you off in the tent, I'll go and get them" She walked over to the tent. A minute passed and she was back with two large towels in her hands.

"Fine I'll do it" Ash said grumpily. Ash walked to the edge on the pond, took a deep breath and jumped in. Seconds later his head popped up. He climbed out, with his teeth chattering. He sat back down on the mat, where Dawn and Brock were in fits of laugher.

"Come here Ash," Giggled Dawn as she took a towel and started drying his hair. Brock grinned at the sight.

"Truth or Dare Dawn?" Ash asked.

"Truth" Dawn said.

"hmm..." A grin spread across his face, "Who do you fancy?"

"I'm not telling," she said, going redder by the second.

"Aww... come on Dawn...Scared?" Brock said.

"No, I'm just not telling," Ash looked sad.

"Ash truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth"

"Who do you fancy?"

"If your not saying then I'm not" he laughed. Now Dawn looked sad. "Well I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted," he said while yawning.

"OK goodnight," Brock and Dawn replied. Ash walked over to his tent which was in between two trees.

"Dawn?" Brock waited till Ash was fully in his tent before continuing "Do you fancy Ash?"

"What?! er...yes...i mean no!" She stuttered. Brock raised and eyebrow. Dawn looked over at Ash's tent to make sure he wasn't there."Fine I do" Brock grinned, "But please don't tell him!" She added in a whisper.

"Why don't you tell him?" Brock asked still grinning.

"Because he doesn't like me the same way" she sighed.

"Well I think he does... Because he always smiles at, even when your not looking, and he always looks at you and I bet he always thinks about you."

"Well I want to tell him but I'm...scared...scared that he doesn't like me back ans that this could ruin our friendship." Said Dawn.

"Let me talk to Ash"

"What! No!"

"don't worry I won't say you like him, I'll just find out if he likes you." Dawn thought this over.

"OK"

"Well we should better turn in," Said Brock.

"OK Goodnight" Dawn said.

"Night"

Brock and Dawn want to their tents to have a good nighs sleep.

I wonder what will happen next and who will they meet? Well I'll give you a clue he has purple hair XD Thats a bit to obvious but oh well, I'm wanting 5 reviews before I upload the next chapter which will be up about next week, and remember this is my first fanfic so be nice :) 

Signed: AshXDawn4Ever


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyy x thankkz for the people that reviewed XD I decided to put this chapter up early because I've got a long weekend, I hope you like this chapter :)

Love, Hate and a little Jealous? x

It was a sunny morning, bird Pokemon were singing, the trees were swaying and there was a smell of food being cooked by Brock. Dawn woke up a couple of minutes later and started to brush her hair. After she was happy with her hair she walked out of her tent and saw Brock preparing breakfast.

"Hey Brock" she said.

"Hi Dawn, had a good nights sleep?"

"Yeah it was all right, Do you want me to go and get some berries? I think I saw some over by the bushes" she said

"Yeah ok, I think the Pokemon would like that." Said Brock. She walked over to the bushes and started to pick some berries. As she was picking she began to think:

"**Why do I have these feeling for Ash? I Know he's funny, kind, caring, cute, tru- WAIT A MINUTE DID I JUST SAY ASH WAS CUTE?!" **she sighed. **"I really do like him,"**she continued to think but she was unaware that someone was watching her. He had purple hair, wore blue jeans and a purple jumper. It was Paul.

"**Is that the girl who's travelling with that loser Ash?"** he thought **"She is hot, why would she be travelling with that weak trainer when she could have the best trainer like me? Anyway she's more of my type" **He grinned at his thought.

Back with Dawn:

"**I better get back,"** she thought as she looked back at her berry filled hands. She started to walk back and saw Ash sitting on the mat.

"Hey Ash," she said.

"Hi Dawn" he smiled, " Had a good sleep?"

"Yeah it was all right," Dawn replied as she gave Brock the berries and sat down on the mat opposite Ash, "You?"

"Yeah it was ok." The truth was that Ash stayed up half the night thinking up of way to tell Dawn about his feelings, but he wasn't successful, one of his ideas was leaving her a note and going off on his own, but he didn't want to leave her and Brock behind.

"Oh Ash do you want me to wear my cheer leading outfit for your next battle?" Dawn asked. Ash blushed. Ge liked when he saw Dawn in that outfit cheering him on.

"Yeah, if you want," he said, sliding his hat down to hide his blush. He was thinking of her in that outfit again, the short mini skirt, the tight top and her cheering and dancing. Brock grinned. He knew what Ash was thinking about, because he always blushes when Dawn mentions her cheer leading outfit.

They ate their breakfast in silence and got changed. Paul walked towards the tents just as Ash came out fully dressed.

"Hey loser! Want a one on one battle?" He asked.

"Sure," Then Dawn came out of her tent and saw Paul and Ash.

"Are you having a battle?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"Well, I'm going to get changed into my cheer leading outfit then," said Dawn and she want back in her tent.

"**Cheer leading outfit?"** Paul thought, **"I can't wait till I see her in that!"**

Five minutes later Ash, Dawn, Brock and unfortunately Paul found themselves on a grass field, not far from where our heroes were camping. Dawn was wearing her cheer leading outfit, and Brock was standing in the middle of the field where Ash and Paul were at ether end.

"This will be a one-on-one battle, since we have to get going," Brock said, "Please choose your Pokemon."

"Right, Staravia I choose you!" Ash shouted. He threw a pokeball in the air and a black and white bird came out.

"Electabuzz, standby!" Called Paul. His pokeball flew in the air too but a yellow pokemon with black zigzags came out.

"Staravia versus Electabuzz, battle begin!" Said Brock.

"Electabuzz use thunderbolt!"

" Staravia! dodge and use quick attack!" Both Pokemon did as they were told. Elactabuzz charged up a thunderbolt but as soon as it came close to Staravia it dodged and used quick attack that landed a direct hit on Electabuzz.

"Go, Ash, Go!" Dawn cheered and then did a jump that caught Paul's attention.

"Um...Paul?" Ash said as Paul was still staring at Dawn but then he faced Ash.

"What you loser?!"

"You were staring at Dawn" Ash said angrily.

"I was not! That's it! Electabuzz use Thunder punch!" roared Paul.

"Staravia use fly!" Ash roared back.

Electabuzz's hand started to glow as Staravia flew up high. Electabuzz looked around, but it didn't know where Staravia went.

"It's up in the air!" Paul shouted angrily. Electabuzz looked up, but before it could act, Staravia landed another direct hit. Paul looked angry.

"Stupid pokemon" he muttered. " Electabuzz use quick attack!"

"Dodge!" Ash shouted but Electabuzz already landed a hit. " Staravia use aerial ace!" Staravia's wings glowed white and it flew to Electabuzz.

"Dodge!" Paul roared. Electabuzz tried to dodge but was unsuccessful as Staravia landed yet another hit.

"Go Ash! You can do it!" Dawn cheered. She did another jump. Paul looked at her.

"**I think I'm in love with her"** he thought. He looked away and carried on with the battle.

"Right Electabuzz lets end this, use thunder shock!"

"Staravia dodge and use quick attack!"

Electabuzz charged up a thunder shock and staravia dodge and use a powerful quick attack. It hit Electabuzz with great speed, Electabuzz fainted.

"Go Ash!" Cheered Dawn as she ran up to Ash and hugged him. Ash blushed but made no effort to hide it.

"Git", Paul muttered. He walked over to Dawn who was commenting on how well Ash battled. "If you ever need a strong, better looking trainer, you'll know where to find me" He said to her and he winked, Dawn blushed and Ash, well lets just say he was red, but not with blushing, with jealousy!

He walked away. They all stared after him.

"Jerk" Ash continued with their journey towards Solaceon Town.

"Right it's about 4 miles away" Said Brock, looking at his map. "We should make it tomorrow morning"

"Right" They both Ash and Dawn said, and looked at each other before blushing. They were thinking of the same thing: what would of happened if Brock didn't interrupt them yesterday?

"**I should of just told her then,"** Ash sighed, this went unnoticed by Dawn because she was lost in her own thoughts, however Brock noticed. **"I really do like her a lot and if she doesn't like me the same way, this could ruin our friendship, I would rather be a friend than nothing at all." **

"**I should really get them together and fast!"** Thought Brock,** " I have to call Gary, he'll have to help me...**

Yeah, your right, Gary's going to be in the next chapter! XD sorry if this wasn't as good as the other chapter, and Paul wasn't that mean but I'll try and get to next chapter better :D Please read and review! xxx

Signed: AshXDawn4Ever


	3. Chapter 3

Heyyy x This is chapter 3 x I hope you like it and thankks again for the great reviews! X

Fallen for you, Long ago...

The sun was setting making a pink and red colour in the sky. Ash, Dawn and Brock were walking down a grassy hill.

"I'm tired!" Ash confessed, "That battle with Paul must of really tired me out"

"Yeah, well at least you got to show Paul who's boss" Said Dawn. "I really hate him, he's so cruel to pokemon." Ash was relived that Dawn didn't like Paul, and with that he went in a better mood and started cracking jokes.

"Hey do you want to hear some jokes?" he asked.

"Yeah sure." The blue coordinator replied.

"Right...What did the baby corn say to the momma corn?"

"Erm...don't know," Dawn said.

"Where's pop-corn" Ash laughed and Dawn did to. Brock grinned, trying to hold back his laughter.

"That is so funny" Dawn said with tears from laughter in her eyes.

"Right here's another one...Knock Knock."

"Who's there?" Dawn asked.

"Lettuce." Ash replied.

"Lettuce who?"

"Lettuce in and we'll tell you!" Dawn began to laugh again, Ash grinned.

"Oh wait, I've just thought of another one...What do you call cheese that's not your cheese?"

"dunno...What?" Dawn said

"Nacho cheese!" They both started laughing again.

"Shock it's all food jokes you think about" Dawn said.

"Wait one last one...'Waiter, will my pizza be long?'" and the waiter replied 'No sir, it will be round" Ash's grin spread even wider when he saw that Dawn had to hold on to Brock because she was laughing so hard.

"Oh Ash, if I knew you were this funny, I would of fallen for you, LONG ago," But then Dawn had just realised what she had said. Ash stopped and Brock smiled and looked at Ash. Dawn blushed.

"**Oh no! What did I just say!" **She thought. Then she thought of an idea to make Ash forget what she just said, so she grabbed Ash's hat and started running away Shouting "I've got your hat Ash!"

"Hey Give that back!" He yelled and began to chase her. Brock sighed and started running in the direction they went.

After Brock caught up with Ash and Dawn they decided to stop for the night just at the bottom of the hill. Brock cooked dinner as usual and Ash and Dawn placed plates on the mat. They hadn't said anything about what Dawn said, She really hoped that Ash had forgotten all about it, and she was right, He did forget about it.

They ate their supper in silence and went to their tents to have a good nights sleep. But Dawn stayed up, She was wondering if Ash would like her the way she liked him. She was thinking about what Brock said; "_Well I think he does...because he always smiles at you, even when your not looking,and he always looks at you and I bet he always thinks about you..."_

"Was this true?"She mumbled to herself, "Does he always smile at me or look at me? I wish..."

The next day was as sunny as the rest. Ash, Dawn and Brock ate their breakfast fast because they wanted to get to Solaceon Town before the contest. They were walking on a rocky path. Brock was smiling to himself because he already phoned Gary and told him to get over to Solaceon Town as fast as he could. They already made plans.

"So Dawn, do you have any ideas of what your doing for your contest?" Ash asked the young girl.

"Yeah, Ambipom is going to be in the appeal round and Piplup will be doing the battle round, but you'll have to wait and see what moves I use" She replied with confidence rising up in her body.

"Ace, can't wait, You'll do great! That ribbon will be all yours in no time" He said and smiled at her.

"Thanks Ash" She smiled back. **"I love when he smiles, and he always compliments me, maybe ****Brock is right, maybe he does like me back" **As Dawn was thinking she wasn't concentrating on where she was going and she tripped over a rock and fell into Ash's arms.

"Oh thanks Ash" She blushed.

"No need to worry, I'll be there to catch you when you fall" He reassured her. He was blushing like mad too.

"**Pity she couldn't stay in my arms forever"** He sighed. Brock just grinned even wider.

"Hey look I can see the pokemon centre!" Brock said, as he pointed a red roofed building.

"I'll race you Ash!" Dawn called.

"OK, but I'm coming first!" And they started running.

A couple of minutes later they reached the pokemon centre.

"First!" Said Dawn as she stopped by the door. Ash came right behind her.

"Dawn...You...sure can...run..." Ash panted. Dawn smiled. Brock came running up.

"Why do you always have...to run?" He asked. "Well lets go in"

They went in the pokemon centre.

"Ashy boy!" Called a voice. They turned round and saw a teen aged boy walk up to them. He was wearing a purple top and blue trousers with orange boots.

"Gary? What are you doing here?" Ash asked, " And stop calling me that."

"Well I just came for a look around." He laughed and turned to Dawn.

"Gary, this is Dawn. Dawn, this is Gary" Ash said, and Gary and Dawn shook hands. Gary looked at Ash and Dawn and grinned.

"Well, I guess everyone's right," He grinned at Brock, "Ash can I speak to you for a minute?" He asked.

"Yeah" Ash followed Gary to the other side of the pokemon centre. Brock and Dawn went to find nurse Joy. Well Brock just wanted to flirt with her.

"You know Ash, You and Dawn make a cute couple." he said quite cheerfully.

"Wh-what?" Ash stuttered.

"You hear me...Everyone says that you look good together, and I have to agree with them," He chuckled, "I really do!"

"I...er...um" Ash continued to stutter.

"Come on Ash, you fancy her!"

"I...do...er not!" Ash's face went red.

"Look, I can tell she fancies you too, You may not of noticed the signs but I have," Said Gary, "You should ask her out, I bet she'll say yes" Ash was speechless.

"Really?" He managed to say.

"Yeah your lucky, because she's hot. You better hurry in case someone else asks her out before you do." Gary advised him.

"Well, you really think so?"

"Of course. If I didn't agree, I wouldn't be wasting me time telling you this." He laughed.

"Well I want to ask her out, but I don't know how!" Ash confessed.

"Just wait for a time, that your alone with her, and then tell her how you feel."

"OK, I'll try" Ash said.

They walked back to where Dawn and Brock were sitting.

"Well I better get going. Bye, and remember what I said Ash!" He winked.

"What did he want?" Dawn asked.

"Er...nothing" Said Ash in disbelieve at what Gary and himself had just discussed.

Hope you like it. And no need to worry Gary will be back:)Paul and Misty will be in later on.

Please review and give me tips x and please tell me what you think x Add my bebo and msn please xxx

Signed: AshXDawn4Ever


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy x Here's chapter 4 x Hope you like it and thankkz for the great reviews! Keep them coming! X And sorry I haven't updated I like a week! It was because of school work :( xxxxx

A wish of a Shooting Star x

"What room number are we in?" Ash asked, but he wasn't really listening to what Brock replied, He was to busy thinking of what Gary had just said to him. His voice was ringing in his ears:

" **...You and Dawn make a cute couple...Everyone says you look good together, and I have to agree with them...I can tell she fancies you too, you may not of noticed the signs but I have...You should ask her out, I bet she'll says yes...You better hurry in case someone else asks her out before you do...do...do...do..."** His voice faded. He started thinking in his own voice, **"Should I ask her out? Does she really like me? Gary said that he noticed the signs...What signs?" **He continued to think but then he got interrupted.

"Ash? Ash?" Dawn said.

"Wh-what?"

"You've been really quiet, what's wrong?" She asked in a worrying tone.

"Oh...nothing, I just have a lot on my mind, that's all" He replied.

"What sort of things?" She said. Ash hesitated.

"Nothing" Brock knew what Ash was thinking about. He gave Ash a 'Knowing' look. They arrived at their room and went in. There was a balcony, three beds, three cupboards and a bathroom.

"I'll take this bed" Said Dawn, and she sat down on a bed next to the balcony. Ash wondered over to the other bed opposite. Brock went in the bathroom, but not because he needed the toilet, because he wanted to leave Ash and Dawn alone. There was silence, as Dawn was unpacking her things, Ash was sitting on the bed thinking of how he was going to ask her out.

"**Well here it goes," **He thought, "Dawn?"

"Yes Ash?" She turned round to face him.

"I...er...um...I was...wondering if you... wanted to go..." Ash stuttered, Dawn looked confused,"wanted to go and see the contest hall"

"Oh, yeah ok,"

"Ace," he replied, he was away to ask if she wanted to go out with him, but he couldn't, he sighed. **"I need to tell her somehow!" **He thought angrily. There was another silence and then Brock came out of the toilet.

They walked too the contest hall, which was only a couple of minutes away from the pokemon centre. There were people out and about with their pokemon either training or playing with them.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Said Dawn excitedly as she jumped up and down.

"Your going to do great!" Ash said with a wide grin. Dawn smiled.

"Thanks Ash!" She said happily. They looked into each others eyes, Brock was grinning as he saw both of their blushes and they turned round to try and hide it. They walked past many Shops and Houses. One of the shops caught Dawn's eye, it was a dress shop.

"Can we go in? Please?" Dawn begged as she did the puppy dog eyes to Ash. He blushed.

"**Why does she have to be so damn beautiful?" **Ash asked himself. "OK, but not for long, we need to get back to the pokemon centre."

"Well I'll go back to the centre and check our pokemon." Brock said with a simple grin on his face at the idea of Ash and Dawn being alone with each other,** "Maybe it'll get them together!" **He thought.

"OK, we'll meet up in the pokemon centre then" Dawn said and Ash and Brock agreed.

"Have Fun" Brock whispered and winked at Ash. He blushed. **" Brock knows! But how did he find out?"** Ash thought.

Dawn dragged Ash to the shop. They went in. There was lots of pink, purple, blue, and every colour of dresses you could ever think of. Dawn had already walked over to the dresses on the shelf's, and she started picking out the ones she liked. Ash followed her, still thinking how Brock could of found out.

"Hey Ash, what do you think of this one?" She held up a blue, knee length, low neck, silk dress.

"Yeah, its nice...Hey I think it could be your next contest dress" He replied.

"You think?" she asked, "I'll go and try these on, and tell me what you think" She then said before walking over to the changing rooms. Ash waited on the seat just outside the door. A minute past and she jumped out with a light pink, knee length dress. It didn't have a low neck. She looked in the mirror.

"Do you like it?"Ash looked at her with his mouth open. "Well" She laughed.

"Wow!" Ash said. She giggled and then she went back in the changing rooms.

"**Get a hold of your self Ash!** **She's only a girl" **He thought stupidly. He could feel his face go hotter as he waited for Dawn to come out again. **"Why does she have to be so damn beautiful? I don't want to make a fool of my self, well I probably already have." **Dawn came out the changing room again. Ash looked up and saw that she was wearing the blue, low neck dress they were talking about five minutes earlier. She faced the mirror.

"How about this one?" She said as she did a twirl.

"I think that ones better, because the colour matches your eyes" He blushed as he said it.

"Aww thanks Ash, I'll take this one then" Then she danced back in the changing rooms.

After 2 minutes of waiting for Dawn again, she came out in her usual outfit. They walked up to the till and paid for the dress, and then they headed back to meet Brock who was at the Pokemon centre .

**That Night...**

Ash, Dawn and Brock were in their room getting ready for bed. Dawn was in the bathroom, Brock turned to face Ash who was sitting on his bed in deep thought.

"Ash?" Brock whispered, And Ash looked up, " Do you have feelings for Dawn?"

"Er...um...n-no" Ash hesitated. Brock just looked at him in disbelief. " W-what?"

"Come on Ash, I can tell that you do" Brock said with a grin spread across his face.

"OK, OK...I do, But how did you find out?" Ash asked

"Well its obvious Ash" He said and continued smiling. Ash sighed. "No need to worry Ash, She hasn't noticed" Ash smiled. "But why don't you tell her?"

"I want to, but it doesn't look like she likes me back," He sighed again "Well Gary seems to think so" He added.

"Come on give it a try" And with that Dawn came out of the bathroom dressed in her night wear.

They all hopped into bed. Brock fell asleep almost instantly but Ash couldn't. One hour later he was still wide awake. He tossed and turned and he fell of the bed. He stood up and stumbled over to the balcony, admiring Dawn as he did so. He opened the door and walked though meeting the cold night air. He leaned against the rails, Taking in the sights of the town.

Back in the bedroom, Dawn was having a nightmare...

_Ash and herself were standing in a dark hallway, everything was quiet, they began to talk..._

"_Ash I have to tell you something..." Ash looked at her, "I-I love you" Ash's face darkened._

"_Gads...I would never love you...Your ugly... I love someone else and she's much better than you'll ever be"The walls began to disappear. She was falling, falling into a deep, black hole, all she could see is Ash walking away with the girl he loved...The hole closed and she couldn't see anything but blackness...she was still falling....into the dark pit of worthless...._

Dawn woke with a start. Her heart beating very fast, like she had just run a marathon.. She looked around only to see that the room was just like she had last seen it...but she couldn't see Ash in his bed, She stood up.

"**Well Pikachu is still here, but where's Ash?" **She thought to herself. Deciding that she should get some fresh air she walked over to the balcony. Then she saw Ash already there. She went out.

"Ash?" She asked " What are you doing out here?" He turned around.

"Dawn? Oh I couldn't sleep. Why are you out here?"

"I-I had a nightmare" She replied.

"Oh" He said sadly as he hated seeing the young girl down. They looked up at the stars, that were watching over the people below.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Dawn asked the older boy. He turned and faced her.

"Oh I've just had a lot on my mind lately. That's all"

"Same, I've got a lot on my mind to" Dawn sighed.

"What sort of things?" Ash asked.

"Oh nothing important" She said, "you?"

"Er...Nothing important." They looked up at the stars again.

"Look a Shooting Star!" said Dawn as she pointed to where it was, and there was indeed a star shooting it's way across the never ending sky.

"Make a wish" Ash whispered. He closed his eyes, Dawn did the same.** "I wish that I could tell Dawn about my feelings"**

"**I wish Ash would love me the same way I love him"** Dawn thought.

They opened their eyes to see the shooting star half way across the black sky and then it disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Ash faced Dawn...

"Dawn?" He said... Dawn looked at him. "I need to tell you something..." They looked into each others eyes. Ash felt the confidence build up in his body. "I..."

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.....Cliffhanger! Am I evil or what? Well I'm not updating till I get over 20 reviews so you better click the button! And sorry again for not updating quickly enough, It's because of my School homework:( I promise to get the next chapter up quicker but that's if I get over 20 reviews :P xxxxx

Signed: AshXDawn4Ever


	5. Chapter 5

Hey x I'm back again with another chapter XD So...Ash was in the middle of telling Dawn about his feelings but How will things go when an unexpected person comes to town? Well lets go and find out! XD **and remember to read and review!!!** xxx

A Confess, Contest and...Misty?!

"...I...I...I Love you" Ash said, He felt relived to get it off his chest. She looked at him with shock clear in her face. They looked into each others eyes."I know you don't feel the same way, but I just can't help it, your beautiful, and kind and your caring to pokemon, and..."He got interrupted as Dawn pressed her lips onto his. She moved her arms around his neck, as he placed his hands on her waist, their eyes both closed and enjoying the moment...It felt like for ever to them...they broke apart.

"I love you too" She whispered. He couldn't believe that the girl he loved so much, loved him back.

"You do?" He asked. She blushed.

"Well yeah, I've always loved you really but I was to scared to admit it, I thought you didn't love me back" Dawn confessed.

"That's the reason I never told you" They smiled at each other. "Brock guessed that I fancied you, I don't know how but he did, and so did Gary!" admitted Ash. They looked up at the stars again, thinking of each other. "Was it obvious?" He asked her.

"Well, I never knew you liked me" She replied. "If I did, I would of told you earlier" She turned to face him.

"We should get to bed, it's getting late and my contest is in the afternoon" She sighed "I just hope I win it"

"Come on Dawn, you'll do great! And plus you'll have me to cheer you on" He said while grinning widely. Dawn laughed.

"Oh Ash." She kissed him on the cheek.

During Breakfast...

"Finally!" Brock exclaimed, They were at the Breakfast table, enjoying the delicious food "It's about time! It was so obvious that you both loved each other" He then said with a grin on his face as he saw Ash and Dawn exchanged embarrassed looks.

"But I just don't understand how Gary seemed to know" Ash confessed, Brock's smile widened.

"Yeah, I told him" Brock said.

"What?!" Ash blurted out, "Why?"

"Well I knew you loved Dawn, and I just thought that Gary could give you a confidence boost, and It worked" He replied cheerfully.

"Wait, so you knew Dawn liked me?" Ash asked.

"Well Yeah, He got it out of me after we were playing truth or dares." Said Dawn shyly.

"So how did you guess that I liked Dawn?" He asked the older boy.

"Ash, You always smile and look at her, and to add to that, you always blush when she speaks about her cheer leading outfit, It was pretty obvious" Brock said. Ash and Dawn blushed again.

"Well, any ways, we better go, my contest is about to start" grinned Dawn. They finished their breakfast quickly and hurried to the contest hall. When they arrived, they saw People and Pokemon everywhere either trying to squeeze more training in, or queuing to see the contest.

1 hour later...

"Now, for our last Contester, please welcome…Dawn Berlitz!" The announcer called to the excited crowd.

A spot light shone on the stage and the curtains lifted to reveal Dawn dressed in the blue, knee length dress she bought yesterday. Ash cheered loudly when he saw Dawn on the stage with Pikachu on his shoulder. Brock was clapping with the others "Ambipom spotlight!" Dawn shouted out as she threw the purple and blue ball into the air. With a burst of hearts, Ambipom, a purple monkey with two hand like tails, came out and landed on the floor.

"Swift, lets go!" Ambipom rolled on the ground again as bright yellow stars began to fill the stage from where Ambipom spinning. Everyone was amazed as the stars were circling around the hall.

"Double hit" Dawn called again. Ambipom stopped. It's tail started to glow, Ambipom jumped up and began to hit the stars. Gold dust covered the Hall, Ambipom finished and landed in the middle of the stage.

"Wow, what an amazing performance!" The judges looked impressed as everyone had a look of excitement on their face. They all watched Dawn and Ampibom walk off the stage with a big grin.

"Well done Dawn!" Ash said as he hurried over to Dawn and gave her a high five.

"That was a very good start! You were great!" Brock reassured her, Dawn just shot them a bright but nervous smile before they turned to the board as they waited to see who was going through to the next round.

It took a few minutes but soon the people who had passed the first round, pictures were now on the board. Dawn scanned the screen eagerly only for shock to cross over her face.

"YES! I'm in!" Dawn exclaimed with excitement lightening up her eyes.

"Congratulations!" Ash said, Dawn hugged him with Happiness running through her body.

"Thanks Ash! I could of never done this without you!" she said happily.

Half an hour later...

Ash and Brock sat back in their seats as they watched the battle go on. So far, everything was going smoothly for Dawn as she had won all the battles and had her final battle to go. Ash just clenched a fist as he silently prayed for Dawn to win. Everyone was watching with bated breath to see who would be the final winner of the contest when the MC stood on the stage with a bright smile.

"Now for our last battle! Please welcome Dawn and Kyle!" Dawn came out as the curtains opened and a brown haired boy came out at the other side of the contest hall. " Battle begin!

"Piplup, Spotlight!" Yelled Dawn. The boy called Kyle did the same but instead of a piplup coming out, a Floatzel landed on the stage. Everyone cheered excitedly.

"Piplup, bubble beam!" Dawn said.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Yes! I can't believe I Won" Dawn said looking down at her newly won ribbon in her hands. It was after 7 and Ash, Dawn and Brock were sitting on the couches in the pokemon centre. Ash had his arm around Dawn's waist, Brock smiled at the sight.

"I knew you would win" Ash told her. Brock agreed and then he saw nurse Joy and ran up to her. Dawn giggled when she saw Brock being dragged away by Croagunk a couple of minutes later.

"Hey, do you want to have a walk round?" Ash asked Dawn. She agreed and they both walked out of the pokemon centre hand in hand. The sun was setting and the cool evening breeze surfed the quiet town. They explored the many shops and restaurants and walked over to the park. They sat on the bench.

"Thanks for cheering me on at my contest," Dawn said.

"I will always cheer you on, you always cheer me on with that cheer leading outfit" He grinned.

"I might stop doing that if you like it so much" She teased and then she stood up and grabbed his hat and started running.

"Give that back!" He began to chase her. Dawn stopped and Ash caught up with her. She placed his hat back on his head.

"It's not over get" He grinned and he tickled her.

"N-not again!" She laughed.

"Well this time you have to say ' I love you Ash Ketchum '"

"I L-love you A-Ash Ketch-um!" He stopped and she fell in his arms. "There I said it" She giggled.

"I love you to" Ash said and they kissed. With Both their eyes closed they didn't know someone was watching them.

"Ash? Is that you?" She called. They stopped and looked over to see a red haired girl wearing blue jean shorts and a yellow top. She looked very angry. Redness glowing in her eyes.

"Misty?!" Said a confused Ash.

MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I'M SOOOOO EVIL!!!! Another cliffhanger!!! sorry folks, you'll just have to wait till the next chapter :) But I want more reviews before I update so you better click that review button! XD Please tell me what you think of this chapter and the story so far, because I want to improve my writing so if you have any tips please give me some and please tell me of what you want to read and I might put it in a chapter for you :) And sorry to keep you all waiting for this chapter, I was struggling with writing the contest, I'm not very good at writing Contests and battles DX **Please read and review! Xxx**

Signed: AshXDawn4Ever


	6. Chapter 6

Heyyah x :) It's me again back with another chapter. Thankkz for all the great reviews! :) And thankz Meliniumorder for the great idea! :) I will get right on to that. The rest of you's will just have to wait and see what we're talking about, and btw it will be in a couple of chapters. And please look out for my new one-shot that will be coming up soon :) It's called "My heart will always be with you" and be warned it's pretty sad :( but still, I hope you'll enjoy it :) Now lets get on with the story, So Misty finds Ash and Dawn kissing but how will she take it? Well lets go and find out :)

A crap plan in the history of crap plans...

"Misty?!" Ash repeated, "Er...What are you doing here in Sinnoh?" Red was defiantly in her eyes. She was glaring at Dawn.

"I just came for a look around," She said trying to be Polite but not being very successful. "Who's your...Friend..." She said friend in an icy tone. She was still glaring at Dawn.

"Er...well...This is Dawn, One of my Best Friends, and my girlfriend" Ash said. Dawn smiled at her and held out her hand, Misty just ignored it. Ash's words were ringing in her head..._and my girlfriend...girlfriend...girlfriend....._

"WHAT?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" She yelled. Fire rising up in her eyes now.

"This Morning...Why?" Ash perfectly knew why. Brock had told him once that Misty had feelings for him, but he never knew she still did as it was years ago since they last saw each other.

"But Ash...I though you liked ME!" She said as tears started to run down her face.

"Misty, I never showed any sign that I fancied you, I love Dawn and I always will" Misty looked at him with disbelieve clear in her face. She ran up to Dawn and Pushed her. Dawn, losing her balance, landed on the ground, causing her knee to scratch against the hard, concrete, walking path.

"Dawn!" Ash ran over to her as Misty ran away, tears staining her face as she went. Past every house and every shop, she just couldn't get the image of Ash and Dawn kissing out her head.

Still running, she looked back. Stopping beside a tree, a good distance away from Ash and Dawn, She sat down sighing to herself and wiping away her tears.

"How could Ash do this? After all we've been through?" She whispered, "I though I was his first friend, his best friend, I was always there for him..." As she was converting herself, She didn't know there was a person sitting behind the tree. He turned round to see a red haired girl. He started to speak.

"I think I could help you get Ash back" He said. She turned round and came face to face with a purple haired teenager, wearing a purple jumper and blue jeans.

"Who are you, and how do you know Ash?" She ask him.

"The name Paul, and lets just say that me and Ash go back a long way" He sneered.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Ouch!" Dawn yelled. Ash and Dawn were in their bathroom, Ash was dabbing a cold, wet cloth on Dawn's knee as there was a deep cut from where she fell.

"Nearly done" Ash replied. He rinsed the cloth out and took a bandage and rapped it round her knee."There, are you all right?" He asked her. Dawn smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine now, thanks for doing this" She nodded to the bandage. "I love you" She said to him.

"I love you more" They leaned in to kiss, just as Brock came in the door. He looked at Dawn's bandaged knee.

"What happened?" He asked as he walked over to them.

"We met Misty and she saw us kissing." Ash replied. He didn't need to say anything else as Brock knew what Misty's temper was like. He bent down and checked the bandage.

"Right, you'll have to keep this on for a few days" He said to Dawn. She nodded sadly."It's not like Misty to do that, She's normally kind, I mean she does have her moods but never to hurt anybody," Brock said.

"It's a shame, she really likes you, go and talk to her tomorrow...cheer her up a bit." Dawn said to Ash as he nodded. "I'm away to bed, I'm really tiered." she yawned. "Night"

"Good Night" Ash and Brock replied.

She walked over to her bed and got underneath the covers, ready for a good nights sleep.

Paul and Misty were still sitting under the same tree discussing plans. Paul decided to say his plan first.

"Tomorrow, You go and apologize to Ash, he'll probably forgive you anyway since he's such a loser, Then when you see Ash alone ask him if he wants to go for a drink, well you persuade him, and when your in a bar, quickly hold his hands. I'll be there taking pictures and then I'll go and show Dawn. Right?" Paul explained.

"So that's the plan?" Misty asked Paul.

"Yes, We'll start on it tomorrow" He replied.

"OK, but are you sure it will work?" She asked, "I mean, Ash and Dawn look hard to break up...And no offence or anything, but that's a pretty crap plan. "

"Yes it will work, and we'll get to that in no time and as to, 'That's a pretty crap plan' I'll like to see you make up a plan on the spot." He responded with a grudge. Misty giggled, she felt happier that she was going to get Ash to love her...Well that's what she thinks...

The rays of the sun were striking through the curtains causing Dawn to wake. She opened her eyes, in the safe hotel room where she saw Ash spread, flat out on his front on his bed. She gazed at him.

"_Aww , He looks so cute when he's sleeping" _She thought. She got out of bed and wondered across the room, admiring Ash as she walked to the bathroom to wash up and to sort her hair. She looked in the mirror, and ran a brush down her blue, bed headed hair. She sighed, as she remembered what happened last night. She felt sorry for Misty. Dawn imagined what would of happened if Ash didn't love her back. She would definitely feel sad. She wondered how Misty would be feeling.

She looked up at the clock, and she saw it was only half past eight. She sighed again, putting down her brush she moved over to the shower, switched the water on and testing it, before cranking up the temperature.

Misty and Paul were awake, In another hotel room they booked last night.

"So when are we starting the plan?" Misty asked the Purple haired teenager,

"Well, You need to apologize to Ash and Dawn first, so whenever we see them I suppose." He answered coldly since Misty was annoying him. He was getting fed up with her.

"_All she ever talks about is Ash!... Ash this and Ash that....urgh!" _He moaned in his head. This was true, All Misty talked about was Ash, all night. She was so excited to get Ash for herself and she had already planed their honeymoon!

Misty was feeling the same way about Paul and Dawn.

"_Dawn this...Dawn that....Seriously she's not that pretty...Is she? Why does Paul and Ash like her so much? It's just not fair. No one fancies me!" _She thought. _"No wonder Dawn doesn't want Paul...Well he's quite good looking, but he's got a horrible attitude" while Paul was having similar thoughts._

"_No wonder Ash doesn't want her, She's so annoying!" _He continued moaning, _"The sooner I get Dawn, the better,"_ he said to himself.

Ash, yawned and stretched, he saw Dawn, fully dressed, sitting on her bed reading a coordinator magazine. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Good morning Ash," She said cheerfully.

"Good morning Dawn, Where's Brock?" He replied as he looked round the room looking for Brock but he wasn't in his bed.

"He went down to see Nurse Joy" She giggled, "But he forgot that he took Croagunk" Ash laughed. He always finds it funny when Brock runs up to a woman, confessing his love to her, and then Croagunk comes out at the wrong moment.

"How's your knee?" He asked.

"It's fine, look Ash you should really go and talk to Misty" She said. Ash nodded.

"Yes I will, I just can't believe she did that to you though," He looked at her bandaged knee. "It's not like her."

"Well, it was because she saw us kissing and she got upset, but I forgive her."

"Ok, I'll go and find her after Breakfast" He said, "No need to worry, right?" Dawn giggled, he walked to the Bathroom, giving a kiss on Dawn's cheek as he did so.

Half an hour later they met Brock in the lobby, and they all went to get breakfast as Ash's stomach was needing food, as usual.

Sorry to keep you's all waiting for this rubbish chapter. I was really busy, moving up into 3rd year and everything, And I was on holiday to Alton Towers and Amazonia and places like that (In Scotland) I went with my school, it was really good, anyways... Sorry for the attempt humour, if there was any lol.... I'll try and get a better chapter in soon. Please review! If you don't I won't update.... Haha see I can be evil! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! * Chokes * 

Signed: AshXDawn4Ever


	7. Chapter 7

Heeey x it's me again, ye I know the last chapter wasn't very interesting, sorry, lol. But I have a good idea for the next chapter. I was kinda stuck on this chapter, but my new friend, RisingDawn, i'm sure u all know her, helped me :D **Thanks so much RisingDawn :)**

I've changed the plan a little btw...

Operation Interruption

Ash and Dawn were at the park playing with their Pokemon and Brock,was once again harassing Nurse Joy at the pokemon centre. Still the sun was shinning as Ash and Dawn were sitting on the benches watching the pokemon enjoy themselves.

Dawn smiled when she saw them start a game of hide and seek, and seeing them try to find a hiding place.

"Ash? When are you going to apologise to Misty?" Dawn asked her boyfriend.

"Well I don't know where she is, so I'll apologise when I see her I suppose," He replied.

"OK. Well I'm away back to the pokemon centre,"

"I'll just look for Misty then, I'm sure she's around somewhere," he said while looking around for any sign of Red hair. They recalled their pokemon and went their different directions. Ash walked up the street filled with Shops and restaurants and also people out with their pokemon enjoying the sunny weather.

As Ash was looking for Misty, She and Paul were having breakfast in a café not to far from Ash.

"Yum, This breakfast is so fine," Said Misty while she was helping herself to Sausages, bacon, toast, eggs, beans and hash browns.

Paul just ignored her, he wasn't really interested in what Misty was saying, as he was scanning the area for Dawn or Ash. Misty, looking at Paul saw that he was looking around for them.

"Paul, are you even listening to me?" She asked. Still, Paul ignored her. "Paul?!" Misty was getting angry. She hated when people ignored her. "Paul, Stop ignoring me!" She yelled. STILL Paul didn't reply. Misty took her orange juice in her hand, and poured it all over Paul's head. He jumped and stood up.

"WHAT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" He shouted at her.

"Because you weren't listening to me," She said sweet and innocently. Paul gave her a cold glare, and she just smiled back. He sat down, wiping the cold juice off his face, and then looking out the window, he saw, no other than Ash walking up the road!

"Misty! Ash is outside, go and apologise to him, quick!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door. "I'll hide over here," He went over to the big sign that was advertising the café they were just in.

"But I'm not finished my Breakfast!" She hissed to Paul, but he just gave her another cold glare which sent shivers down her back.

She walked over to Ash, just as he spotted her.

"Misty, I'm really sorry, I didn't want you to find out that way, you know, me kissing Dawn" Ash said.

"No Ash, I'm sorry," She looked into his brown-filled eyes, "Sorry for pushing Dawn and getting jealous." Ash was looking into her eyes too, he could see that she wasn't being very truthful, but he didn't say anything. "To make up for it, why don't we go out to a bar and have a few drinks tonight?" She asked hopefully.

"Well how about a restaurant?" He replied.

"OK, a restaurant will be fine."

"Cool, I'll go and tell Dawn and Brock, Meet you at the pokemon centre at seven?" He asked

"Er...Does Daw-OK, seven it is," She walked back to the café where she could still see Paul eagerly waiting.

"Well?" He said coldly.

"We're going to have to change the plan," She replied.

"Why?"

"Because Dawn and Brock are coming, But don't worry about that, I'll sort something out," She sneered.

Seven at Night, In the Pokemon Centre...

"So, what restaurant are we going to?" Dawn asked Ash. She was wearing a blue, v necked dress, different from the one she bought with Ash, He was wearing black trousers and jacket, and Brock was wearing a similar black outfit. They were walking down the corridor, and heading to the lobby to meet Misty.

"I don't know yet..." As he said this, they all saw Misty talking to Nurse Joy, Misty was wearing a similar dress to Dawn, but it was pink instead of blue, which didn't look well with her hair.

"Hey" She said happily. "Do you want to get going?"

"Yeah, sure" They replied.

The cold, night air greeted them as they arrived outside. The streets were quiet, with only a few people wondering about.

Misty, Brock, Ash and Dawn walked up the path, until Misty finally chose a Restaurant. The place was big and fancy looking. They all walked in and sat down beside a table quite near the back. Ash and Dawn sat beside each other, and Brock and Misty were sitting together on the other side.

"Hello there" A waiter said to them, "Welcome to 'The PokeFeast Restaurant' I'm Robert, and I'll be your server today" Robert said kindly. "Would you like to order some drinks?"

After they all ordered their drinks, Misty started a conversation. She turned to Dawn.

"So...Dawn...How many contest ribbons do you have so far?" She asked her, trying to be kind but failed miserably.

"I have three, My next contest is in Hearthome City" Dawn replied happily.

"Wow! That's good" Misty said in a sarcastic tone, She was trying to compliment her, but she failed that too, as she saw Ash, Dawn and Brock exchanged nervous glances. She looked at the menu, as she was reading what the restaurant had to offer, she heard Ash and Dawn speaking. She tilted the menu down a fraction so she could hear what they were saying, but at that moment Robert came back with the drinks they ordered.

"Here's your drinks" He said cheerfully.

"Thanks" They all replied. They all ordered their meal, and after Robert walked away, Ash and Dawn continued with their conversation. Misty started to listen.

"...So after we finish our Journey" Misty took a mouthful of her drink so it didn't look like she was listening, "...We could go back to Pallet and buy a house there, together," Misty choked, they all looked at her.

"Misty are you alright?" Dawn asked.

"Yes....*Cough* I-I'm fin-e *Cough*" She gasped out.

"OK, If your sure," After she calmed down from her choking she looked around the Restaurant, There was quite a lot of couples. The restaurant was massive with quite a lot of expensive decorations. She blinked, she just saw a flash of purple hair!

Then she saw Paul, He was crouched behind a plant a couple of metres away.

"_Paul, I told him not to come!" _She thought angrily.

With Paul...

Misty was right; He was crouched behind a Plant. He was watching Misty, Ash, Dawn and Brock. He saw that Ash and Dawn were talking together, and jealousy spread all over him.

"I'm going to get Dawn for myself, no matter what Ash, I will get her," He muttered to himself. A group of little kids walked up to Paul, but he didn't notice.

"What are you doing?" One of the little boys asked. Paul jumped and looked round and came face to face with about eight kids.

"What? Er...Nothing" Paul answered coldly. "Why should I tell you what I'm up to?"

"My Daddy owns this restaurant!"

"Oh, Er....Um...Sorry" Paul was lost for words, he didn't want to get chucked out of the restaurant, He wanted to watch what was going on with Misty and the others. "Well I'm only...Watching those people over there," He admitted, pointing to where Our heroes and Misty were sitting. The boy gasped.

"STALKER!" They all exclaimed.

"No, I'm not a stalker you pesky, little Ki-OW!" The boy kicked him in the shin.

Back at the Table...

"So Misty, What have you been doing since our Journey?" Brock asked her.

"Just looking after the gym and that," She replied. _"Right I need to get rid of Brock"_ she thought, _"Well here it does." _"Oh and Brock, I just remembered, I was speaking to Nurse Joy and she said she was upset, and wanted a hunk to go and cheer her up," Brock's eyes lit up with hearts as soon as she mentioned Nurse Joy, _"Yes, I think it worked!"_ She was right; Brock ran out the restaurant before you can even say 'Bye'.

"_Right, the next step..."_ She raked in her back for a moment and found what she was needing, _"This will do the trick, 'Fast acting pills,makes you go to the toilet in under 5 minutes! Dissolve in water'" _She read the label in her head. She took out three pills, this went unnoticed by Ash and Dawn as they were in a conversation, _"Wait, I need a distraction"_ She thought.

"Hey, What's that over there?" She said to Ash and Dawn and pointed to the door, where an old lady was standing. Ash and Dawn turned around. Misty quickly dropped the three pills in Dawn's drink.

"Oh, never mind, It's gone" Misty said.

"What's gone?" Ash asked as he and Dawn turned back to face her.

"Oh....Er...It was a...Er...never mind" Misty laughed nervously, "That's why I asked you, silly."

"Oh, OK." Ash replied rather confused. Dawn took a mouthful of her drink. Misty grinned.

"I wonder when Brock will be back" Dawn said after she put her glass back on the table.

"Oh, He'll be back soon." Misty replied. "So, Ash, What pokemon have you got now?" She said as she turned her attention to him.

"Well, I have a Staraptor, Grotle, Monferno, Buizel and Gliscor" he answered, "Oh, and I still have Pikachu, of course," he added quickly.

"Awesome, What about you Dawn" Trying to be polite again but STILL failing!

"Oh, I've got Piplup, Ambipom, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Mamoswine." Dawn said.

"Cool,"

A few minutes had past and Dawn finally went to the bathroom, Misty was still grinning.

"_Right, The next step...When Dawn comes out I quickly kiss Ash so she can see" _Misty remembered _"Right, Here we go."_

"Here's your meals" Robert said, coming back with all their meals they had ordered.

"_What are with these interruptions?" _Misty thought getting really annoyed, she needed to kiss Ash so Dawn could see.

Finally, after placing the meals on the tables, Robert walked away to take more orders from people.

Misty looked at the bathroom door and saw Dawn coming out._"Right, NOW!" _Misty pounced on to Ash's lips, unfortunately, Ash had a drink in his hands, and he spilt his drink on Misty's dress, but she didn't care, Dawn saw them and tears started to come. She ran out the restaurant, just as Ash pushed Misty away from him. Paul, Still being behind the plant pot, smirked.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Ash shouted at Misty. The whole restaurant went quiet and stared at the commotion. "MISTY! YOU KNOW I LOVE DAWN, NOT YOU!" Misty opened her mouth to respond but she got interrupted by Robert.

"Can we please keep it down?" He asked.

"Yes we will! Wait, No, In fact I'm Leaving TO GO AND LOOK FOR DAWN!" With that he stomped out the restaurant in a rage.

Robert walked away. Misty turned and walked up to Paul. Paul got up.

"Well it seemed to of worked" He said.

"Are you thick?!" Misty exclaimed. "It won't work, because Ash will go to Dawn and say it was my fault, Well even though it is, but still, They won't forgive me now!"

"Well it's my turn" As Paul said this, the little kids ran up to him again.

"STALKER" They shouted again.

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"YOU ARE!"

"GO AWAY!" Paul shouted.

"MAKE US!" They shouted back. Paul was getting REALLY annoyed.

"Stupid Kids..." He muttered.

The kids just muttered "Stalker" back.

With Dawn...

She was crying in the hotel room. Tears staining her face as she did so.

"_How could Ash do that to me?" _She asked herself. _"I though he loved me...I bet that was just a big lie..." _She was interrupted by a knock on the door, Since the door was locked and Dawn had the room key.

"Dawn?" It was Ash's voice. "Dawn, please believe me, I didn't kiss Misty, She kissed me!" Dawn just stared at the door. Tears still coming down her face. "Dawn, I love you and only you, I've never loved Misty, and I never will...Because I'll have you in my life, and I love you," More tears poured down her face as she ran over to the door and opened it, She saw Ash with tears down his face too! She looked in his brown eyes and saw the truth; He did love her.

WOOHOO! This is a MASSIVE chapter for me! Lol x right well I won't be able to update for two weeks because I'm going on holiday to Gran Canaria! But I promise I will update when I get back x 

soo please tell me what you think about this chapter :D Oh and no need to worry, I have BIG PLANS for Chapter 8 :) Please review x

Signed: AshXDawn4Ever


	8. Chapter 8

Heey everyone, As I said, I was on holiday in Gran Canaria for two weeks, but I'm back now, I wrote this chapter when I had spare time. Sorry it took 3 weeks.

**To Cecilia Garcia:** I'm sorry to hear that you didn't like chapter 7, but I really hope you will enjoy this chapter, as a new rival for Ash's love comes and joins Paul and Misty.

Well here's chapter 8 and I hope all of you's enjoy it :D 

Three's a Crowd

_She looked into his brown filled eyes and saw the truth; He did love her._

She ran and hugged him tightly, he hugged her back and he tried to hold back the tears of relief. He never wanted to lose Dawn; She was his other half, his light, she was always there for him, and most importantly; _He loved her more than words can describe..._

"It was Misty, I swear it was," Ash said, "She kissed me because she knew that you could see."

"So that was her plan? To get me to leave you?" Dawn asked, Ash nodded. There was a minute silence...

"Well her plans are not going to work, I don't care what she's going to do next, just promise each other that; whatever she _does_ do, we won't get angry or annoyed at each other?" Dawn said, he released her and looked into her blue eyes, which were still wet with tears.

"I Promise......I love _you, _not even Misty could take that away, I will always love you no matter what..." He whispered. She kissed him on the lips...Her arms trailed up and around his neck as his hands slid down to her waist. She smiled against his lips...

"So what's the plan?" Misty asked Paul. They were walking back to the hotel after being chucked out of the restaurant for shouting at the kids (Paul's doings, of course).

"Er...I dunno yet, I'm still trying to come up with one," He admitted. She glared at him."Well you better 'come up with one' fast, I came up with the last plan, so it's your turn," She said coldly.

"I know, I know," He sighed, "It's just...Your plan probably drove them closer together...We need a better plan, to make sure they don't...You need to make him jealous!"

"Jealous?! I've already told you! He doesn't love or care about me!" An irritated Misty shouted, she was clearly getting annoyed that she had him for help, "Yet" She added.

"Well do you have a better idea?" He sneered.

"Fine, I'll come up with the plans," Misty sighed. They walked up the Hotel steps. "You will have to act them out though, because after that disaster, I don't think Ash will forgive me at the moment," She said sadly.

"You Think?" Paul replied being sarcastic. She glared at him again.

"Misty?!" Someone called, Misty turned around and saw a familiar brown haired girl...

"Come on let's go and find Brock," Dawn said and Ash nodded, So herself and Ash started to walk down to the lobby, hand in hand. Ash began to talk.

"I'm not going to forgive Misty, after what she did," he admitted. "I forgave her last time, but I won't this time, She's went over the top," Dawn just kept her eyes on the ground. She was sad because she thought it was her fault that Ash and Misty are no longer friends.

"It's just...she was never like this," he continued, "When me and Brock were travelling with her, Brock did mention that she might have had feelings for me, but...I only loved her as a friend," he paused and looked at Dawn. He noticed that she still looked sad and that her eyes were on the ground. "It's OK Dawn, we'll sort this out," She looked up, and he smiled, she returned it.

A couple of minutes later they arrived at the lobby. Brock was no where to be seen...but...

"Ashy Boy!" Gary shouted as he walked over to them.

"Not again" Muttered Ash.

"Well I see you've told Dawn" Gary said quite happily looking at their joined hands. Dawn blushed.

"Yeah, I told her a couple of nights ago."

"Aww, and I was right?" Gary asked.

"Yes, you were right," muttered Ash again.

"Right about what?"Dawn questioned.

"Ah...well I was right about you liking Ash back," Dawn blushed even more, "So I told Ashy Boy to tell yo-"

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT?!" Ash shouted.

"Aww Ash I think It's a cute nickname" Dawn giggled. Gary grinned.

"Yeah just make sure you call him that from now on," He whispered to Dawn, but just loud enough so Ash could hear.

"SHUT UP GARY!" Ash Shouted again as Gary just smirked.

Brock walked in the door and spotted Gary and Dawn laughing and a slightly annoyed Ash.

"Brock where were you?"

"I was back down at the restaurant looking for you too, but you both were gone " he answered.

"Yeah...well that was Misty's fault," Ash said. He and Dawn explained what happened at the restaurant to Brock and Gary.

Once they had finished explaining the long story, Brock's mouth was hanging open and Gary's eyebrows were at the very top of his forehead, both were clearly speechless and not to mention shocked.

"Hold on a second!...Misty did that?!" Gary finally said. Ash nodded.

"Yeah, and the first night she turned up, she saw me and Dawn kissing and pushed Dawn," Ash said. Gary, once again, was speechless.

"So that's why Misty said that Nurse Joy was upset and wanted a hunk to cheer her up!...To get rid of me!..." Brock continued. "But she made all that plan up by herself? Someone must of helped her..."

"Maybe...but who?" Everyone was confused.

"Well, whoever it was, obviously doesn't want you two together."

"God Ash! How many girls fancy you?!" Dawn teased. Brock, Gary and Ash laughed.

"Erm...I dunno," He replied, "But I don't care, because I have you."

"Aww Ash,"

"All these girls liking you, Ash, I think you get it from me..." Gary said looking proud.

"Yeah, sure I did," Said Ash being sarcastic, He grinned.

"HE'S DATING _DAWN?!_ WHAT?!" The brown haired girl yelled, she was called May, She wore a Red top, Navy tight shorts with a white skirt, and she had red trainers and a red bandanna.

"Yeah, but don't worry, Me and Paul are working on a plan to break them up," She reassured her.

"Can I help?" May asked.

"Why? Paul is getting Dawn and Ash is obviously for me," Misty said.

"WHAT? HARDLY! ASH IS FOR ME!" May yelled again.

"NO WAY!"

"YES WAY!"

"HE'S FOR ME!"

"NO ME!"

Paul came out of the bathroom and glared at them.

"Would you two just SHUT UP?!" He shouted. "Why are you's fighting over Ash?" at these words Misty and May went in a daze.

"Because he's kind," Misty said.

"Caring," May continued.

"Helpful."

"Strong."

"Funny."

"Cute."

"Honest."

"Truthful."

"Good Looking."

"A Great Persona-"

"OK, I get it, but seriously? He's not all that...Strong? You think Ash Ketchum is strong? OH Please! I've bet him loads of times...And cute? HA! Are we speaking of the same Ash Ketchum?" Paul laughed.

"Cuter than you!" May said, Paul stopped laughing and gave her a cold glare.

"Yeah Right," He sneered.

May and Misty continued to fight all night and getting on Paul's last nerve, speaking of Paul, he was sitting on his bed trying to think up of a plan, but he wasn't succeeding. Without Misty's help, his plans were just completely rubbish. He sighed, crumpled up what seemed to be the thousandth piece of paper and threw it over to the bin, where they were all scattered. He looked over to Misty and May.

"_Will they ever shut up? No wonder Dawns' much better, at least she's not annoying," _Paul thought. He lay down on his bed. _"Why do they fancy Ash anyway? Do they actually think he's strong? Or even good looking? Come off it! Since when has Ash been such a ladies man?" _He was really getting pissed off now, he couldn't stand hearing them fight any longer...

"SHUT UP AND GET TO SLEEP!" He roared, and Misty and May jumped.

"Jeez calm down," Misty said.

"I am calm," He stated coldly.

Brock, Dawn and Gary were fast asleep. As was sitting at the edge of is bed reading a 'Pokemon Master' magazine. It was raining heavily outside. Dawn was having a nightmare:

_Ash, Misty and herself were outside, it was raining._

"_Dawn...I hate you, I'm dating Misty now," Ash said to her._

"_What?" Dawn whispered, tears were starting to form in her eyes._

"_You heard; I don't love you anymore," he said again, Misty was behind him with a large grin on her face. "I love Misty, she's much prettier than you. Who would go out with you? I can't believe I ever did," He turned around and kissed Misty on the lips, a perfect view for Dawn-_

There was a massive rumble of thunder and Dawn woke with a start.

"Dawn are you alright?" Ash asked, obviously concerned. He walked over and sat beside her.

"Y-Yeah I'm F-Fine," She stuttered, "No need to worry," But Ash wasn't fooled.

"Yeah that's when I worry the most," He replied. "What's wrong? Come on Dawn, you know you can tell me," Dawn sighed.

"I only had a nightmare."

"What was it about?" He asked.

"Well...You saying that you hate me, and then going off with Misty..." Dawn whispered sadly. Ash took her hand into his.

"Dawn, you know I would never do that...I could never hate you...It's just Misty who I'm annoyed about."

"Yeah, well that's just it...I think it's my fault, that you and Misty are not friends anymore."

"It isn't your fault though...It's Misty's, She just can't accept us being together, she's jealous of you," Ash said.

"But why?" I actually don't know why you like me this much...I'm not pretty, I'm not-"

"Dawn, I love you because you are pretty, and your smart, cute, kind to pokemon, talented, honest, caring and loads more," He reassured her, she smiled. "And as for 'Me going off with Misty'," He chuckled, "You know that will never happen,"

"Yeah, maybe...but...I'm scared that things will change, and that I will lose you..." She admitted.

"Well I won't let that happen, I'll always be here for you," Ash said and smiled at her. She smiled back but she couldn't stop a few tears rolling down her cheeks. He hugged her, "Everything will be fine...No need to worry, Right?" He reassured her again. She giggled.

"That's my saying," She whispered in his ear, he grinned.

Well I told you Gary will be back, didn't I? Lol, Yeah I bet your all surprised that May turned up :P Misty and May were fighting for Ash haha. I wonder what will happen in chapter 9? I do have a good plan but IDEAS ARE WELCOME. Well look out for the next chapter and thank you's for the awesome reviews =) 

Signed: AshXDawn4Ever


	9. Chapter 9

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY I TOOK AGES FOR THIS UPDATE!! I was really busy and my Summer holidays have come to an end :( but I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter :)

If you really love him, You'll let him go...

Paul, Misty and May were in the hotel lobby, whispering their idea; Well Paul's idea, It took him all night, but he finally came up with one and now he's ready-and possibly to tired-to put it into action. They were sitting on the long couches. Paul was talking to May, and Misty's back was facing them...Obviously she didn't like the idea.

"Right May, all you have to do is flirt with him, and Dawn will get really jealous, but you'll have to find him on your own because if he sees us with you, well my plan is going to be ruined." Paul whispered to her, "Does it sound an OK plan?"

"Hmm yeah, it sounds alright," She answered.

"Lame if you ask me," Came Misty's voice, Her back still facing them.

"No one asked your opinion," The brown haired girl snapped. Misty made an angry noise, a bit like a demented cat.

"Right anyway..." Paul continued. He didn't want them to bicker again. They always did and it was driving him up the wall, "You have to get them to break up."

"Don't worry, I'll make it work, when Ash sees me, he will go straight for me," She replied. Misty made another sound, a bit like an angry dog than a demented cat.

"I don't think sluts are his type," Misty interrupted again. Paul tried not to laugh at May's face. She was glaring at Misty's back, Her face red with anger, and-Possibly-Embarrassment.

"Shut up..." May muttered angrily.

"Well...I've already told you May, He doesn't want you," Misty continued. She turned round to face the annoyed girl. "He wants ME!"

"I SAID SHUT UP MISTY! HE LOVES ME! AND THATS IT!" May answered, yet shouted. Paul sweatdroped. They both stood up at the same time.

"Not again," He muttered, and started to massage his forehead as they continued to fight.

"Come on, I'm starving!" Ash called to Brock and Dawn as they were running to the nearest café they could find. Brock and Dawn were trying to catch up.

"Ash...You always...Are," Dawn said while taking deep breaths.

"Well you can't blame me," He laughed. He was glad it was a sunny day, everyone was out and about enjoying the weather, there's nothing like a morning stroll to wake you up. Well not for Ash, Brock and Dawn, they were still running. "Finally we're here!"

It was the same small café Paul and Misty were in yesterday (Not the restaurant).

Ash rushed into it with Brock and Dawn following behind. It was a quiet place with only about ten or eleven tables. Everything was neat and tidy, They sat down beside a window.

"So when are we leaving Solaceon Town?" Ash asked as he began to scroll down the menu.

"Well, since we have nothing else to do here, we might as well head to the next town..." Brock answered. Ash, taking his eyes off the menu looked at him.

"Which is were?" The soon to be Pokemon Master asked. Brock looked through his bag and took out a map of the Sinnoh Region.

"Hmm...We could go to Celestic Town? There isn't a Gym but it's on the way to Snowpoint City, and Dawn can enter the contest," Brock suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good, what do you think Dawn?"

"Yeah, I can't wait!" She answered with her usual bubbly smile. Ash smiled back a her.

"How about we could get going this afternoon?" Brock interrupted. Ash turned his attention back to Brock.

"OK, how long would it take to get to Celestic Town?" Brock looked back down at his map again.

"Hmm...Possibly about a day," he replied. A waitress came over and took they're order and within minutes they were eating the delious food.

Half an hour later they were back in the Pokemon centre packing. Dawn was dancing around the room.

"I can't wait for the next contest! I really want to beat Kenny! And Zoey! If she's entering it..." Skipping and throwing things into her bag, she never noticed her shoes on the ground and, being her clumsy self, tripped. She landed in Ash's arms.

"Oops, sorry Ash," she giggled.

"No problem," he bent down to kiss her but she danced out of his reach.

"If you want a kiss, you'll have to try and catch me," she stuck her tongue out at him. Since it was a small room, it was quite easy to catch her in Ash's opinion. Unaware to them, May was outside peering through the window, watching and listening to what they were saying. Jealousy was ringing through her body as she continued to watch.

"WHAT?! THEY'RE GOING TO CELESTIC TOWN?!" Misty shouted. May rolled her eyes, she knew Misty would be annoyed at this information. Paul just sat there on the bench."What the hell are we going to do now?!"

"I don't know..." May replied, but more camly.

"We will have to go to Celestic Town too then..." Paul interrupted, "May you'll just have to travel with them." May turned to face him.

"So I still have to flirt with him?" She asked. Paul nodded. "Good." Misty glared at Paul for making this idea up.

10 minutes later, May strolled down the road in search for Ash, Dawn and Brock. She walked into the Pokemon Centre and found them healing their Pokemon.

"Ashy?!" She said in the best girly and flirty voice she could manage. They turned round.

"May?" Ash, Dawn and Brock said at the same time.

"Yip," May squealed. "I can't believe you three remember me!"

"Er yeah...What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Oh, er, just exploring Sinnoh again," She turned to face Dawn and said a simple hi. "So where are you going next?" She was trying to sound interested.

"Celestic Town-"

"Your kidding?! That's where I'm heading too!" She squealed with delight again. "Can I walk with you there?"

"Er...Yeah...OK," Brock answered. He thought May was acting differently but he just shrugged it off. They all walked out of the Pokemon centre and walked out of the small town.

At Night

"OH ASHY! YOUR SO KIND!" May chirped, just loud enough for Dawn to hear. They had stopped to for the night. May was sitting beside Ash while Dawn was standing beside Brock. Dawn heard May, and looked over. Her eyes dimmed. She knew what May was up to. She had been flirting with him for over three hours now, Even Ash was starting to get suspicious, and that's saying something, you know what he's like. Brock had already noticed the fact that May was_ defiantly _flirting with Ash. After all Brock's the smart one.

"Dawn, do you want to help me cook dinner?" Brock asked the depressed coordinator. She looked up to him, he could tell that she had been weeping; her eyes were blood shocked, red and puffy. She nodded and turned away from the sight she hated.

They moved over to Brock's bag and started to place a mat down on the dry grass. He kept noticing Dawn taking quick, nervous glances over to May and Ash.

After they had finished setting everything out and placing the meals on plates, Ash had smelled the food and came running over.

"THIS FOOD IS SOOOO YUMMY!!!!" Ash said gleefully, Brock smiled as May kept shifting towards Ash. Dawn had her eyes set on her plate since they had started eating, but she couldn't help the feeling that May was giving her glares.

The night neared midnight, and there was not a cloud in sight, just the sparkling stars watching carefully over the people below. There was a warm breeze, trees gently swaying and all was quiet.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Brock said, breaking the unconformable silence.

"Me too," Ash concluded. "You coming Dawn?" Dawn awoke from her thoughts.

"I think I might stay up a little longer," She answered.

"OK, Night," He gave her a kiss on her cheek and walked to his tent. More silence followed. Only the sounds of rustling leaves on the grass could be heard.

"_Remember the promise we made to each other...I can't get annoyed...Whatever they do..."_ Those words kept drifting into Dawn's mind.

"Dawn?" May interrupted. Dawn looked up to find May looking at her.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Why do you love Ash?" May asked, "I mean, what do you love about him?" Dawn thought for a moment.

"_Why do I love Ash? Well I love everything about him..His hair, his eyes, the way he walks and talks...Everything..."_

"I love him for who he is...I love how he acts, the way he looks, I love how he cares for every pokemon, how kind and caring his personality is, I love everything about him..." Dawn replied. May looked at her.

"Hmm...Well he needs to find someone better than you," May said, even though it was a whisper it still pierced through Dawn like a knife.

"H-How?

"He needs someone who is better looking, someone who is better at contests, someone who won't hold him back from his dream to become champion..." May sneered.

"I c-can't," Dawn stuttered.

"Dawn, if you really love him, you'll let him go..." May finished.

A single tear drop rolled down Dawn's cheek.

Well that's chapter 9, I hope you liked it, Sorry it wasn't that interesting. I'll get chapter 10 up sooner. If I don't I'll be shot lol x

Please review =)

Signed: AshXDawn4Ever


	10. Chapter 10

Heeeey x Here's chapter 10 =) x

I can't hold you back any longer...

"_Dawn, if you really love him, you'll let him go..." May finished. _

_A single tear drop rolled down Dawn's cheek._

**Dawn's Pov.**

The tears kept coming. I couldn't stop them. May got up and walked over to her tent. Her job was done; making me feel useless and vulnerable, Just like the night Misty kissed Ash. I looked up at the stars, wondering what to do. Should I leave? After all I am holding him back. Should I believe May? Well I really am hopeless at coordinating and I'm not as pretty as her. So she's right, but I just don't know what to do!

After making my decision, which took quite a while, I got up slowly, my blurred vision making it harder to see, Damn tears. I walked sadly to Ash's tent, perched in the middle of the grassy area we had stopped at, and went in; he was snoring, his cap was off and his raven coloured hair was all over the place. He looked cute...Everytime I saw him I thought he was cute. I love him but that's why I have to go.

I stared at him for a while, taking in every last detail. Who knows how long I sat there. I'm not in a hurry...Well not at the moment, And I'm not going to hold him back any longer. I have to go. It's for his own good...I'm sorry Ash...

I crawled back out and in my own tent, which was opposite. I racked through my bag and finally found the things I needed, and wrote those words I desperately wanted to say.

XxXxXxX

**Ash's Pov.**

Damn sun, it always wakes me up, and I was getting to the good part of my dream; kissing Dawn. I'm so glad she loves me back, I don't know what I would do if she didn't. I yawned and stretched my arms, smiling as I did so. I sat up and saw Pikachu curled up on my lap.

"Pikachu...Time to get up now..." I murmured.

"Pika pi..." It replied tiredly. Obviously it meant 'A little longer' because he made himself comfy again and closed its eyes.

"Pikachu, come on time to get up," I repeated. Pikachu got up and sighed, as if to say 'Happy now?'

I chuckled. The smell of food being cooked drifted its way in the gap of the entrance, where the sun was shinning through. I ran out the tent as fast as I could. The sun was shining and there was patches of blue sky and white clouds.

May was sitting on the grass and Brock was preparing breakfast. But Pikachu didn't follow me like usual. Brock placed the meals on the mat.

"Where's Dawn?" I asked looking around for my girlfriend...But her tent wasn't in its normal place...

"Ash...Her tent isn't here..." Brock replied sadly.

At once, Pikachu ran up and jumped on my shoulder with a piece of paper in its mouth. I took it out and opened it and began to read.

_Dear Ash_

_It's probably hard for you to read this as it was for me writing, but I want you to understand that I can't be in a relationship with you any more. I really love you so much but I think that you deserve someone much better and more talented than I will ever be...I'm not good enough for you._

_I can't cope with Misty and May glaring at me all the time and saying that I'm hopeless and ugly even though I already know that I am. So it would be better for you to date someone other than me.._

_I will always love you Ash, but this is why I have to go..._

_Love from _

_Dawn xxx_

_P.S. I can't hold you back any longer..._

I finished reading. Unable to take the words in as I noticed wet marks on the letter; from her tears.

Everything froze, it felt like I was falling into a never ending black hole that I could never get out of. What was she doing? Why is she doing this to me? To _us? _Everything around me suddenly decided to go slow motion. Like_ I_ was going slow motion. Why should I date Misty or May if I love her? And only her? My eyes hit the last line she wrote:

_'I can't hold you back any longer...'_

Those words...Those words that broke my heart, even though it was already broken from reading this letter, it still hurt...I ran my fingers over the letter, wanting to get an answer about where and why she went, knowing that her hands had touched and wrote all these words...

Hold me back? How the _Hell_ could she hold me back?! Did she think that I don't love her any more? That I don't have time for her? How did that get into her head?

All these questions are making it harder to think.

"Ash?" Brock interrupted, breaking the silence for Arceus knows how long. "What does the letter say?" I trusted the letter towards him, I wasn't able to read those words that broke my heart again. I ran to my tent, just as Brock's eyes began to read with May peering over his shoulder, with a hopeful look on her face.

I began to bang everything in my back pack and rolled up my sleeping bag. Something heavy rolled onto the grass...A shiny case...I opened it and another letter was neatly on top of..._Dawn's Contest Ribbons?... _But there was only nine letters scribbled on it:

"_I don't need these any more...I'm starting afresh..."_

Starting afresh? Why? I put the case along with the small letter that was inside it in my bag and stormed out of the tent. Brock and May looked up.

"I'm going to look for Dawn," I said.

"But, Ash...You don't know where she went..." Brock replied as he caught up with me and passed me the note back.

"Well I won't stop till I find her," I corrected myself. I held the note firmly in my hands. There had to be a reason...No way would she give up like that...She's strong, something must have happened while I wasn't with her....

"Anyways...I'm away to go and train in the forest over there..." May butted in. I couldn't help but find a hint of happiness in her voice but I shrugged it off, May couldn't be happy that Dawn had gone...Could she? May walked towards the forest.

"Now what?!" I said, Brock looked at me with a worried look. "How are we going to find Dawn?"

"We'll have to wait till we get to the pokemon centre, and then we could use the video phone to call Dawn's mother..." Brock answered.

"How long is it to Celestic Town?"

"Well, we should arrive there this afternoon..."

"WHAT?! WE HAVE TO WAIT THAT LONG?" I shouted. Brock nodded. I looked at the ground, and saw May's pokeballs beside some tree stumps. "I think May forgot to take her pokeballs, I'll go and give her them..." I then said changing the subject. I handed Brock the letter and picked May's pokeballs up and headed to the forest leaving Brock staring at the letter again.

**In the forest: Normal Pov.**

Everything was dark, even though it was morning, it was like the sunlight had been sucked from the world, the trees were thick and you couldn't see the blue sky from the long green leaves. Ash continued walking for a while, probably a good ten minutes. Occasionally tripping over tree roots and rocks.

Suddenly he heard voices...Ash looked around, three figurers were not far away. He ducked behind a massive thick tree trunk...The people were getting closer, closer and closer. He recognized one of the voices, the one speaking sounded like May and the two others were listening to her. Ash peered round to try to identify the people with her. His eyes widened and he fought to breathe from the shock...

It was _Misty and Paul!_

**May's Pov.**

"YAY! We finally got rid of Dawn!" I sung cheerfully, even Paul had a smile on his face. "Now I can have Ash!"

"Wait What?!" Misty came out of, what it looked like, her daze. "May! For Pit sake! Ash is for me!"

"Nope, he's mad at you so he'll love me..." I continued. Seeing the look on Misty's face was what I enjoyed.

"Well, I'm away to look for Dawn," Paul sneered, "Good luck on your 'little' argument,"

"Your not going anywhere," came a voice, I looked around for the person and spotted Ash coming out from behind a tree.

"Now we're both done for..." I whispered to Misty, who only replied with a simple yet sarcastic 'Ya think?!'...

I hope you all liked this chapter =) I'll update again soon, but I'm going to focus a bit more on 'A birthday always holds a Secret' because I haven't updated that for a while, But no need to worry I will update this as soon as I have updated the other one and as soon as I have time, please review, If you do I might decide to update sooner! 8D

Signed: AshXDawn4Ever


	11. Chapter 11

Heeey, sorry I took so long on updating lol, I was meant to update the 'A birthday Always Holds A Secret' But I was stuck on an idea, however it will be updated soon, so look out for it :) well I'm not going to waist time chatting, lets get on with the Chapter =D x

Lost Without You

"_Your not going anywhere," came a voice, I looked around for the person and spotted Ash coming out from behind a tree. _

"_Now we're both done for..." I whispered to Misty, who only replied with a simple yet sarcastic 'Ya think?!'..._

"Oh...Er...Hi Ash," Misty said to the angry boy who only gave a scowl in return as Paul and May stood frozen in their tracks. Misty winced, she had never seen Ash look so miserable...Never...She stared at the ground, not wanting to see his face when the massive argument was going to occur.

"What have you said to Dawn?!" He yelled angrily, yet you could hear a sense of disappointment and sadness in his voice. It echoed around the forest. His scowl didn't leave his face as he continued to stair at Misty, May, and Paul. Trying to find an answer but all he got in return was silence. May shuffled her feet on the muddy ground of the forest. All three were looking down, dreading the silence that will soon turn into yells. "Well?" Ash said. May looked up and glanced at him.

"A-Ash, we never s-said anything to Daw-n," She stuttered from the look on his face.

"I heard you! Stop lying May!" Ash shouted. She looked back at the ground, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Fine! We did say stuff to Dawn, we only told her the truth!" Misty shrieked. Ash's face darkened. Thoughts came to May's and Paul's heads; She shouldn't have said that...

"THE TRUTH?!" He shouted. "WHAT TRUTH? IT WAS ALL LIES! DAWN WASN'T HOLDING ME BACK! SHE WAS MAKING ME STRONGER!" He roared, Paul fidgeted as if he was going to say a rude comment back but thought better of it.

"But she _was_ holding you back, she was distracting you, and..." Misty said quietly, "And...She's a coordinator..." May gave her an angry look.

"That doesn't make a difference! How could you all do this to me? I thought you were my friends..." Ash said as May sniffed. Paul rolled his eyes and then focused on the ground with a cold frown on his face, and Misty continued to look at Ash. "If you were really my friends...You would have cared for my happiness..." Once this was said, Ash simply turned round and walked the other direction, leaving Misty, May and Paul to think was he just said. May's pokeballs sat on the grass while everything was now silent.

Brock's Pov.

I saw Ash storm out of the forest angrily, the look on his face warned me that something bad had just happened in the forest. I ran up to him, the letter still clutched in my hand. I heard him mutter something.

"Stupid...So called...Friends...What do they think they were doing?!...Breaking Me and Dawn apart!" I reached Ash and took in the detail of his face.

"Ash...Who did you meet in the forest?" I asked confused. He turned to face me full front with that scary scowl of his.

"Misty, May and Paul." I stared at him, I know Misty and May were up to something...But Paul? "They were trying to break me and Dawn apart!" He shouted and marched off to his bags. We began to pack up the rest of our things, except May's. Everything was quiet. I knew Ash was thinking of Dawn, the sad look was making it obvious. He kept muttering under his breath. But I couldn't make out what he was saying. Half way through our packing up, the thing I had dreaded since we had started to clear up happened; Misty, May and Paul came strolling out the forest. I glanced at Ash, and saw him glare at them and turn back to what he was doing. I ignored them as they walked towards us.

"Um...Ash?" Came Misty's voice.

Ash never looked at them, and just replied a quick and sharp "What?!" Misty winced but decided to carry on.

"I-I'm sorry Ash...We all are..." She dropped her head sadly, "We were just jealous, and I know that's not an excuse for our behaviour. I would understand if you never talk to us again..." I could tell that Misty had practised over these words. Ash grunted.

"Too right I won't," He replied. May and Paul didn't glance up, but only stared at the ground. Misty was looking at Ash, her eyes tear streaked. I almost felt sorry for her, but then I remembered all the things she did to Ash and Dawn. It looked like Misty was expecting Ash to forgive her, but I knew that was not going to happen for a long time. "Tell me," Ash started, "What has Dawn done to you to make you hate her?" There was silence. I focused my attention to my bag, placing my pokeballs into the safe pocket.

"She took you away from me..." Misty muttered quietly so no one could here, but I was only a couple of centimetres away from her, and I could hear her whisper those word she didn't want to say in front of Ash. May and Paul stayed silent, I had a feeling they made Misty do all the talking.

"What was that Misty?" Ash asked annoyed as he turned round to face them. Misty looked at him and replied a simple 'Nothing'. She didn't want to say in front of all of us I bet. I glanced at her, she wasn't her usual self. She was different from those days we met her. She seemed to have...Changed...A lot...

And May...She had changed too...Not as much as Misty, but she still seemed different when we were travelling, I thought she liked Drew...What made her decide to love Ash all of a sudden?

And Paul...Well Paul was just being Paul right? But since when has he been interested in Dawn?

I studied their faces, they all looked depressed, but in their eyes...I could see that they were not only depressed but jealous and angry, and that scared me; what was their plan next?

I looked at Ash. He, knowing that he wouldn't get any answers about why they were so selfish, decided to ignore them again. I couldn't blame him.

"Ash look at me!" Misty half yelled half said. She put her hand on his shoulder and spun him round fast that if you had blinked, you would have miss it. "Listen, I didn't mean it!" She said loudly to him as if he were deaf, Ash's scowl deepened.

"If you didn't mean it, then why didn't you stop!" He said to her as he turned back round, picked up his bags and started walking. "Come on Brock, we need to find Dawn." I heard him call. I stood up, glanced at the three, then began walking at Ash's heels. I could still feel their eyes piercing at my back as we continued down the steep path until they were out of sight.

I glanced at Ash. His eyes were fixed on the ground. Pikachu was on his cap, all the happiness had left him. He loved Dawn just as much as Ash did. But what are we going to do now? Where is Dawn and how are we going to find her? I looked towards the horizon. We shouldn't be far from Celestic Town. Maybe two or three hours. Then we could call Dawn's mother, Johanna. Maybe she'll have an idea about where Dawn may be. Maybe Dawn went home? I sighed. It wasn't right without her, and I know Ash wouldn't be the same.

An Hour and a half later...

We hadn't stopped walking since we left May with Misty and Paul. I was still confused; Why the hell would they do that to a friend?! It just didn't make sense. I knew I wasn't going to get answers from Ash as I didn't want to push the subject any further. It was still quiet among us, we hadn't spoken. Only the sound of our footsteps were heard.

"Ash...?" I said, breaking the silence for Arceus knows how long. He looked up. "Let's stop for lunch," I said, he nodded. We stopped on a patch of grass. I started to unpack my bag as Ash sat on the grass with his hands on his head.

"How could all this go wrong?" He began, I stayed quiet but listened to what he was about to say. "I love her, and she loves me, why did they have to interrupt that?" Of course, I knew who he was referring to, but I couldn't answer that question since I don't know why they did. "It makes no sense, how would she hold me back?" He continued, it seemed that he was asking himself those questions. I sighed.

"We'll find her Ash," I reassured him, "As Dawn always says; No need to worry," I finished. He sighed

"That's when I worry the most," I heard him mutter. We had our lunch in silence. I noticed that Ash didn't eat much; only stared at his plate.

Ash's Pov.

I couldn't eat, I couldn't think, heck I couldn't talk. I was lost, alone...It felt like I was stuck in a never ending dark hole of depression, with no way to get out. I can't stand being away from her. Everyday since we met, it was her smile that brightened my day, her smile that made me glad I was lucky to have her by my side. When she was with me I felt like I _was_ the luckiest guy in the world, there must be loads of guys that like her; Kenny, Paul, heck probably Gary too. But she loved me...I really am lucky, I want her back, and I'm never going to rest till I find her.

"Ash?" said Brock, breaking my train of thought. I just noticed that I've been looking at my plate, I didn't know how long I was sitting there for. I looked up.

"Ye-ah?" I asked. My voice sounded weird, abnormal, very different from last night.

"Want to get going?" He asked. I nodded not wanting to hear my voice again. "We should be only an hour to Celestic Town."

I stood up and helped him pack our things away. A couple of minutes later we continued down the path.

One Hour Later.

Me and Brock hurried in the Pokemon centre, and practically ran to the video call screen. I dialled Johanna's number, I knew it off by heart. It rang....and rang....and rang....and rang....No reply. I waited, she must be home! She must be there! What are we going to do?!

My heart sank, it was the tenth ring and no answer! I hung up and looked at Brock.

"No answer," I muttered. He sighed. At that moment someone walked into the Pokemon centre. Not just anyone, Kenny! I froze, I knew Kenny always liked Dawn more than a friend. What will he say when he finds out that she's lost? He'll kill me, or what if he finds out that me and Dawn are a couple? He'll kill me even more! I saw him walk up to us, I could see his eyes were searching the area...Probably for any sign of Dawn.

"Hey guys," he said. "Where's Dawn?" He asked. Of course he would ask, but what am I going to say?! Well the truth is better than a lie.

"Er...well..." I started, "Dawn kinda...left..." There was a pause as Kenny looked at me in disbelieve.

"What? She left?" He said, his voice growing louder. "Where did she go?!"

"That's the point, we...don't know," I admitted. He had an angry look on his face as I glanced at Brock.

"Why the hell did she go?" Kenny shouted. I'm so going to get killed now.

"Well it's a long story," I answered. I started to explain all about me and Dawn admitting our feelings for each other, which Kenny's face darkened, then all about Paul, May and Misty trying to break us up by telling Dawn lies, and Dawn running off. It was hard to talk about her, it felt like she had left me forever. Like she didn't love me any more. Once I had finished, there was silence. Kenny looked at me as if I was making up a fairytale.

Normal Pov.

Immediately Kenny whipped into a frenzy, the look of fantasy wiped from his face, now he was serious. He had to find Dawn, maybe now Ash was out of the picture he was in with a chance, running around from person to person rapidly asking the same questions 'have you seen a lady with blue hair and a pink and white hat around?'

But many thoughts were running through Ash's head, how could he let Kenny do all this? How would he be able to live down HIM finding his precious Dawn first? What if she left him for KENNY! Kenny of all people! He had to do something.

As if the years they had spent together had created a bond known only by the best of friends, he could not let Dawn go without a fight.

"_Somewhere, sometime, I will find you Dawn," _Ash thought.

HA the competition is on! Who will find Dawn first? Ash or Kenny? LOL sorry but you'll just have to wait till I put up the next chapters :P Review please and tell me who you think will win :)

Signed: AshXDawn4Ever


	12. Chapter 12

Here's chapter 12, I hope you enjoy it, please review :) x

In A Matter Of Time

"How could you let her go by herself?!" Kenny yelled. Everyone in the Pokemon centre looked round to see what all the fuss was about. Only to find two teens arguing. Brock was standing in the middle. He was obviously in Ash's side because he knew that Kenny was way over protective of Dawn.

"She left without telling anybody!" Ash shouted back. "What was I meant to do? Put a tracking device on her?" Kenny rolled his eyes.

"OK guys, break it u-" Brock began but got interrupted.

"Ha, no wonder she went running off, she probably couldn't stand being with you anymore!" Kenny sneered, as Ash hesitated. The young coordinator started to walk out the door. "I'll find her myself Ash! She won't need you messing her life up anymore!" He called back, slammed the door and he was gone. Everyone was quiet. Ash stood there, looking at the door like something weird had entered. He walked to the seats and sat down. Brock glanced at him.

"How could thinks get any worse?!" Ash said, loud enough so Brock could hear. He walked over and sat beside him. Ash's head was in his hands.

"Hey Ashy boy!" A voice called.

"Great," Ash said sarcastically, "Spoke to soon." Ash lifted his head up to see Gary standing there with a wide grin stretched across his face.

"Where's your sexy cheerleader?" Gary asked, looking around for Dawn. Ash sighed.

"Go away Gary," Ash muttered.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Gary laughed, "What's up?"

"Dawn," Ash said, his voice growing louder and louder. "She...She left me..." Gary's face softened a little. "She's ran off, all because of what May, Misty and Paul said! I don't know what to do! I don't know where she went! I don't know what I'm going to do without her!" He said while putting his head back in his hands. It was quiet now. People were still looking in their direction wondering what was wrong with the poor boy. Gary and Brock exchanged worried looks. Gary sat beside him.

"Don't worry dude," he said, "She'll come back, just give her some time..."

Dawn's Pov.

Twinleaf Town; back to the beginning. Where I had started. Never knowing that I would meet Ash and Brock. It may have been a couple of months, but it was the same small, quiet, boring town I remembered.

I sighed and walked to my house. I remember cycling on this same path before I had to meet Professor Rowan at his lab. I remember how excited I was to receive my first pokemon; Piplup. All those memories that I will never forget.

It was quiet. All I could hear were my shoes landing on the dirt path. I saw it; my house, as plain as could be. I walked up to the door and entered. I could hear my mother's voice speaking to somebody, but then they paused as I came into view.

"Dawn? What are you doing home so early?" My mother asked. She was carrying shopping bags, I looked at the person beside her; Dahlia. They must have just came home from shopping.

"Is Ash and Brock with you?" Dahlia asked me. That name caught me off guard; Ash. Tears were beginning to roll down my cheeks effortlessly. Every tear was like a plead for help.

"Dawn honey, what's wrong?" I couldn't stop the tears, they were like a waterfall; running so fast, but impossible to stop.

"I...I," I couldn't get the words out, my throat was dry. My mum walked over and embraced me in a hug.

"Whatever happened, I'm sure it will be OK in a matter of time," She whispered in my ear. "Why don't we sit down?" She asked and lead me over to the couch. Dahlia sat opposite us. I put my hands over my face to stop the tears. But it made no difference; they just kept rushing down my pale face. "Want to explain?" I heard my mother ask, I nodded slowly, trying to clear my throat.

"W-well, me and..." It was hard for my to say the name. I took a deep breath and carried on, "Me and A-ash started dating a while ago, and then Misty, M-may and Paul were trying t-to break us up. May said things to me; saying I wasn't good enough for him, and saying that I was holding him back from his dream," I paused, "I-I just couldn't take anymore of i-it!" I said. Dahlia and my mother's faces looked shocked.

"Dawn..." Dahlia said, "You would never hold Ash back from his dream, he loves you. He said to me just last week, that you were making him stronger. You were helping him with his training and teaching him new techniques that he could use for battles...I don't know why May was making all this up! And as for Misty and Paul, well I don't know Paul, but if they were really Ash's friends, they would accept his choices. It's not up to them..." She finished as I sniffed. My mum was rubbing my back. "Dawn honey, you should go back to Ash, he's probably really depressed that you've gone," Dahlia said. I shook my head slowly.

"I don't know. Misty, May and Paul will still be there. I need some time to think; clear my head a little." I spoke. I stood up and walked upstairs. I could still feel my mum and Dahlia's eyes on me.

My bedroom was exactly the same as I had left it; blue wall paper, blue bed covers, and a cream carpet. You could easily guess that my favourite colour is blue. I sighed as I scanned my room, everything was in it's respective place. Yes, this was back to the beginning. Starting over.

I walked across the room, and dumped my bag on the bed and sat down. It was quiet. I could just hear my mum talking to Dahlia in a low tone. My name was mentioned, and then I could hear Ash's name being said too. This was never going to end. I tried to shut the whispers out of my head, but it sounded like they were echoing in and out my ears. Instead, I tried to occupy myself by looking around my bedroom for the third time. But that didn't go very well as I noticed the picture of me and Ash on my bedside table. It was from the last time we visited; for the Twinleaf Festival. The picture was cheery, me and Ash were grinning widely. I was on his back, with a deep red blush plastered over my face. I think Brock took the picture.

Those were the days...when we had nothing to worry about. When we didn't care what other people said. But what happened? I ran off. I was weak...feeble...useless. And no good for Ash.

I took my eyes off the picture and walked down the stairs. My mum and Dahlia were in the kitchen now. I took a seat on the couch. I rushed the thoughts of Ash out my head as I noticed a magazine on the table. The perfect way to pass time. I bent over and picked it up.

"_The coordinator Weekly." _It read. I flicked through the pages for something that would catch my eye. Thankfully something did. Not just anything though...I began to read.

"_Looking for a new start? Trying to get your mind off things? Well, what could be a better way than to spend it in Hoenn? The Grand Festival is coming up, so it's time for you to start collecting ribbons."_

I could hear my mum and Dahlia walk through.

"Mum, I've decided," I said to my mother, she sat down beside me as I passed her the article Her eyes widened. "I'm going to Hoenn."

Well, well, well LOL, Do you think Dawn will go? If she does, how is Ash going to find her before Kenny? You just have to look out for the next chapter :) and also, if you have any ideas that you want me to put it, just PM me :) thanks :D

Signed: AshXDawn4Ever


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry I took ages to update. I was really busy training because I have a big cross country event coming up this Friday, wish me luck :) I'll need it x'D . But anyways let's get on with the story :) Please review.

Determination

Ash's Pov.

Her smiling face flashes in my mind, I missed her. It felt like my other half of my heart had left me. Just a big empty hole, and nothing could repair it. I want to see her bright blue eyes, her perfect shinning face, her winning smile. I was lost without her. I had nothing to live for anymore, the person I loved the most had left me, with only a note saying her goodbye. It was that note that I had in my hand right now, I was staring at it. Just lying here staring at the note that broke my heart.

I rolled my fingers over the piece of parchment. Her hands had scribbled those words in a rush. Her tear marks were still visible. I couldn't understand why she had left...How was she holding me back? Why did she believe that?

I sat up on the bed, I can't believe that Brock made me stay here till we heard from Johanna. I can't stand waiting here, we were wasting time! Kenny is probably already close to finding her, and I didn't want that to happen. He wouldn't let me see her again. How would I live without being able to see her?! That's right; I won't be able to live. Not with a broken heart. I would...die. There would be no point of living without her, because I would be incomplete.

I wiped my face from any tear marks, grabbed my bag which I hadn't touched, and ran out the room to find Brock.

Luckily, he was easy to find, because obviously he was flirting with Nurse Joy...Again. I rushed over to him before Croakgunk could do any damage to the love struck breeder.

"Brock," I said, he turned.

"Oh, hi Ash," He replied. He studied my face, I hope I got rid of the tear stains.

"Look Brock, I can't stay here, I need to find Dawn!" I told him, his expression didn't change, "We're just wasting our time." Brock then nodded in understanding.

"OK, Ash. I know what you mean." A small smile crossed it's way on my lips. "Can you get my bags please? I need to make a quick call." I nodded and ran the other direction, to our room. Finally we were going to try and find her! But I wonder who Brock was going to call...

Brock's Pov.

I stared after him for a moment and then walked over to the video calling machine and dialled numbers. Three rings later Johanna's face appeared in screen.

"Hello Johanna, I'm sorry to intrude but I was just checking if Dawn was all right. Is she there?" I said. Johanna sighed and looked anxiously at me.

"Yes Brock, she is. But please don't tell Ash, she just needs time to think things through." Johanna replied, I nodded in understanding. I was glad Dawn was safe, I don't know what I would have done if something happened to her. I would have probably blamed myself, and obviously if something _did _happen to her, it would depress Ash even more!

"Don't worry, I won't tell him," I promised. Guilt spread through my body. I knew Ash was desperate to find her, and me keeping it from him was cruel. Almost like lying. I didn't want to lie to my best friend, but I also wanted Dawn to have some time to herself. I sighed.

"Thank you Brock," Johanna said to me. "But also, I think you should know..." Her face turned serious and disappointment was swimming in her sad, clear eyes. "Dawn's going to Hoenn." She spoke the words loud and clear. My eyes widened as Johanna's words sunk in.

Why would Dawn go to Hoenn? Was it just because she wanted to get away from us? Would she ever go back to Ash? Or had Misty, May and Paul succeeded with breaking them up for good? I didn't believe it. I didn't _want _to believe it. After all the things me and Gary have tried to get them together, was it all going to go to waist?

But I wasn't going to give up. I knew that Ash and Dawn were meant to be together. They were perfect. Their bond was just so tightly knotted. It was like chains; specially hooked that if one of them moved, the other would follow. But now that they were going their separate ways, was this chain now broken?

There was silence as I stared at Johanna with utter disbelief.

"W-what?" I asked confused. "When is she going?" I saw Johanna sigh again. I had a bad feeling that this wasn't going to be good news.

"...Tomorrow..."

Even though it came out in barely a whisper, it sounded like it echoed in my head. But that was just it; There wasn't anymore time to sort this out. I just had to face the fact that she was leaving for Hoenn.

"OK Johanna," I said sadly, "I understand. I'm sorry I couldn't stop Misty, May and Paul sooner." Johanna shook her head.

"No Brock, I'm sorry. I've always dreamed of Ash and Dawn being together. I can see that their perfect for each other." She replied, I nodded in understanding, "But maybe it just wasn't the right time, especially with Misty, May and Paul knowing."

"Yeah," I agreed. She gave me a watery smile. She obviously didn't want Dawn to be separated from Ash. Heck none of us did. "Well I better go, Ash will be back in a minute," I said.

"OK Brock, take care," She replied. I hung up as the screen went blank. Just then Ash came running back with my bag slung over his shoulder.

"W-what do you c-carry in he-re?!" He panted as he dumped my bag on the floor and put his hands on his knees. I faked a smile, but it was hard. My cheeks were stiff from not smiling for hours.

"Supplies," I answered simply. With one more pant he was up again.

"Well, let's get going," He said and started walking quickly to the front door. I froze.

"Wait Ash," I called, he stopped.

This was not going to be easy. How was I going to give Dawn time? I didn't want to lie to my best friend, I wanted to help him find her, but also I needed to keep Johanna's promise. What a mess I've gotten myself into.

"Ash, maybe we should stay here, she'll obviously come to the Pokemon centre to heal her Pokemon." It was partly true, I knew for a fact that there was a ship leaving for Hoenn tomorrow, but I wasn't sure if Dawn was going to be on that one. She might come to heal her Pokemon first. So I was keeping my promise; I haven't told Ash that Dawn is going to Hoenn, so maybe we'll still find her walking about _without _me telling him.

Ash stared blankly at me, and then sadness was noticeable.

"For how long?" He said, "What if she doesn't come? What if she decides to forget about me and move on? How the hell would I be able to live without her?!" He looked to the floor. I felt sorry for him. I didn't know exactly how he felt but I knew that he wouldn't rest until he found her.

Determination was one of his strong points.

Ash was always determined to reach his goal, even if it was as high as the clouds. He wouldn't give up. That's just how he was. Determined. Maybe that's why Misty, May and Dawn like him so much. He was the most determined person I knew.

Yet, I was lying to him. I was keeping the fact that I knew were Dawn was. She was the most precious person to him, and I hated seeing him down. I wanted to see him happy again, happy with _her_. But I didn't know if I would see that. If there was only a way where I could speak to Dawn before she went, without Ash being there. But I didn't know what ship she was going on, and what time she was leaving at. If I _was _able to speak to her, then maybe I could get her to come back. Then I would see Ash happy again.

But that all seemed impossible.

"I'm sorry Ash, but there is a chance that she would come to the Pokemon centre." I said to him, I was trying to reassure him, but he was so upset that I don't think _anything_ would cheer him up again. Even if he won the Pokemon league, there would still be a massive gap in his heart. Heck, now that Dawn was gone, would Ash be able to concentrate on his battles?

He sighed and shook his head. What was he thinking?

"No, it doesn't matter," he replied as he slowly started to walk in the direction of our room, his head was bowed. "She'll never come back, she's probably moved on and fallen in love with Kenny or Paul by now," I heard him mutter, before I opened my mouth to give him some reassuring again, he had already rounded the corner and drifted down the hall.

It was only me standing in the lobby alone now. Yet I wasn't that bothered, I was to busy thinking. It wasn't like Ash to just walk off and give up, after all I had just explained about his determination, but why was he letting her go now? Did he honestly think that Dawn would fall for Paul or Kenny when she clearly loves Ash himself? It was so stupid to think that! Dawn had spent half our travels saying that she hated Paul so much and all she wanted to do was kick him in the face, and she had already explained that she only thought Kenny as a friend. So where was Ash when she said this? He was clearly with us.

I shook my head. Of course; he was daydreaming of Dawn. I mean, what else was he doing? He wasn't deaf, he was always dreaming of Dawn now a days.

But I thought back to our earlier travels; the ones before we met Dawn. I was the only one who knew that Ash and Misty would be together. It was so obvious, he had just started his Pokemon travels, he had no time to think about love, he only thought of Misty as an older sister.

Then May came, yet I knew nothing was going to happen between them, May was obviously attracted to Drew, and Ash wasn't in love with her. Only sisterly love.

Next we met Dawn, and Ash paid her more attention, he was happier. He almost never left her side. They supported each other highly; the high fives showed that. Their bond grew stronger, sure they had their little fights, but they made up quickly. Dawn completed him, it was like Ash had a piece missing from his heart, and Dawn fitted in it perfectly.

So what was all this mix up about? Sure it was Misty, May and Paul's fault, but why did they do it in the first place? If they were really Ash's friends, well not really Paul, but wouldn't they have been happy with Ash's choice? They should have just accepted that Ash and Dawn were together. But now, they were on Ash's most hated list. I'm not sure if he will forgive them.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone entering the Pokemon centre, and it was the last person I would have guess I would see.

Then I saw her tear streaked face, and I knew that this nightmare would just never end.

HOHOHO! Lol, I've never done Brock's POV before x'D Sorry for this boring chapter, but this has most of the details for next chapter. Well I wonder who this person could be! Have you any thoughts? Try guessing? :P You'll just have to wait for the next chapter, and I promise that I won't be so long. Please review, it will make me update faster :P

Signed: -AshXDawn4Ever-


	14. Chapter 14

It has been exactly a year since I joined this site! O.O WOO! Time flies lol. 

I just want to say; thank you everyone for reading and reviewing all my stories so far. It really makes me happy :) 

Sadly this story is coming to an end soon. Only about two more chapters left. It has been awesome writing this, I will be concentrating on my other chapter stories;

'Beyond Beautiful'

'That Special Night'

'A Birthday Always Hold A Secret' 

So look out for them :) I will be continuing 'Family Fun In The Snow' by MediaMessiah. She donated it to me :) It will be up soon. 

Now on with the chapter! :D

Distraction

_Brock's Pov._

_My thoughts were interrupted by someone entering the Pokemon centre, and it was the last person I would have guess I would see. _

_Then I saw her tear streaked face, and I knew that this nightmare would just never end._

Ash's Pov.

What was Brock thinking? How could he expect me to wait here? Did he actually want Kenny to find her?

I was pacing in our room again, I just can't sit still anymore, especially with Dawn not here. It made me unhappy, it was always her smiling face that got me to relax.

I was annoyed at Brock, he just didn't understand! I want to find her, I _need _to. But it looked like Brock wanted the opposite. Almost like he was hiding something. But he wouldn't do that, we've been best friends for ages. He would never lie to me. That would be unlike him.

I still don't know where Dawn went. She wouldn't go to another region, would she? That was a ridiculous thought, I haven't even searched Sinnoh yet. I'm sure I will find her. But it was difficult to cope. I wanted her in my arms, I wanted to hear her voice, to touch her smooth skin. But that seemed like miles away. It was just so hard to stop thinking about her. Every second since she went, I've been pleading for her return. For her to run into my arms, and tell me she still loves me. How I wished that would happen at this moment.

I sighed. Surely Brock wanted to help me, so why was he acting different?

There was a knock on the door and Brock came in, along with...

"You!" I said angrily. Glaring at _May_. Why did she come back? Did she want to cause more problems?

"I'm so sorry Ash," She sniffed and wiped her eyes, which were probably fake tears. "If you would only let me explai-"

"Explain what?!" I shouted, "There's nothing to explain! I know what you did, and yet you came here expecting me to forgive you?" _yeah right, _I added in my head. After all the things she's done this past week and a half, she was expecting me to be fooled by her apology? That was _never _going to happen, not while Dawn's not here.

"Ash, just let her speak," Brock butted in. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I said, I watched her as she bowed her head.

"I'm so sorry Ash, for all the things me, Misty and Paul had done. But I have to be honest..." She said sadly, "I don't love you in that way," she looked up to face my confused expression.

If she didn't love me, then why was she doing this to me and Dawn? It didn't make sense. I didn't get it. Why would she do that in the first place?

"I only wanted to get Drew's attention," She answered my confused look, "He's been flirting with this girl, and I only wanted to make him jealous." She looked down again.

"So you were going to use me then?" I asked angrily, my voice sounded weird this time, almost like I never believed her. But that was the point; did I believe her? I mean, I've always thought she liked Drew. But what was all this carry on?

"I was going to fill you in on it, until..." she sniffed sadly.

"Until...?," I insisted, I was eager to find out what she was going to say next. I watched her, I could see tears fall on the ground. Disappointment washed over me.

"Until I saw you with Dawn," There was silence. Brock shifted uncomfortably, I hardly noticed he was still there. May never looked up to see my expression, yet I didn't know what was expression was, I was to busy trying to figure out why she was acting this way. "I saw how close you two got," she said breaking the silence and my thoughts. "Misty told me you were dating Dawn, and I knew that you wouldn't help me. And then when I saw it for myself, I was jealous. I wanted me and Drew to be like that," my eyes widened. I suddenly got it. After all this time she was only wanting me to help her.

"May you could have just asked me," I replied sighing, I was looking at the carpet where I could see tear stains. "I know me and Dawn are dating, but I could have still helped you, but maybe in a different way," she looked up.

"It's fine now Ash, I know Drew doesn't like me, never will to be honest, but I just want to say that I am really sorry. I didn't mean to get carried away." I nodded in understanding.

"No problem," I smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Well, I probably should call my mum, I'm going back to Hoenn tomorrow," I nodded, and saw that Brock shifted uncomfortably again. What was with him?

We went to bed earlier that night, May was sleeping next door. Brock was snoring, but I couldn't get to sleep. I was to busy thinking of Dawn. It just wasn't right without her.

I sat up and sighed. Everything was quiet. It was only twenty five minutes to midnight. I would normally be asleep by now, but this had been the worst day of my life. No wonder I couldn't sleep.

I stood up, grabbed my jacket, and shoved a pair of jeans on. I tiptoed quietly out the room. There was no point just lying there, I had already been lying there for hours. My thoughts just wouldn't leave me, so I had to get some air. Even if that wouldn't help.

I walked out the Pokemon Centre, looking behind me in case anyone was following me. No one was up. The cool air greeted me as I walked towards the shoreline. The sea was calm, and no sound was being made.

It was...peaceful. But I wished Dawn was here to share the moment. I almost felt...lonely. There was no one there but me. It felt like the world had left me behind. Just took everyone else and dumbed me into a black hole with nothing to live for.

I could feel my heart lightly thumping in my chest. But it wasn't whole.

**// **_the next day _**\\**

"Bye May," I said to the brown haired coordinator. She smiled at me and Brock. She was in a happier mood than yesterday; She had called her mother, and told her she was going back to Hoenn, then after that her mum said that Drew was wondering where she went.

May was glad Drew had noticed she was gone. Maybe Drew was just trying to get _her _jealous.

"No worries, guys. I'll be back to visit sometime." She replied, smiling at our sad faces. Brock and I nodded.

"Of course," Brock said. He seemed...odd today. Almost like he was looking for something to happen? He was probably just looking for a girl to flirt with. He always forgets to leave Croagunk at the Pokemon Centre before though.

"Well I better be going," May announced, distracting me from my thoughts about the weird breeder.

"Good luck with Drew, May," I said waving. I was trying not to think about Dawn. But that was going to be a massive fail. I had already thought about her ten times today. Who wouldn't? But May could probably tell from looking at my face.

"Ash, you don't need to worry. You'll find Dawn." She guessed right. Am I that easy to read? Heck, my face is like an open book.

I nodded, showing that I was listening to her, even though half of her words went in one ear and came out the other.

"Tell me when you do," She said, walking backwards towards the ferry. But her words didn't matter to me. I was looking over at the people entering the ferry. You could say I had been distracted.

Distracted by the person that had blue hair...

Yeah, I'm not proud of this chapter =/ But I suppose it has meaning...I think x'D Sorry it was so short D=

Please review :) I will update faster if I get over 160 reviews lol.

Signed: -AshXDawn4Ever-


	15. Chapter 15

I would have had this chapter up quicker, but my older sister kept using my laptop ¬.¬ But anyways, I hope you like it, I've changed the plan, it's going really weird now lol

Signals

Ash's Pov.

_'I was looking over at the people entering the ferry. You could say I had been distracted._

_Distracted by the person that had blue hair...'_

Blue hair which could only mean....

My eyes widened in utter shock. My body acted in it's own accord, running, running as fast as I could to the entrance of the ferry. I could hear May and Brock's calls as they were wondering why I was sprinting away. But that didn't matter. I just had to get to her. I had to.

My body was beginning to ache. Sweat was running down my face. My breathing was coming in heavy gasps, but I didn't care. I would run the whole world for her and nothing was going to stop me. Until...

**WAM**

"What are you doing? You can't enter the Ferry without a ticket!" Came a husky voice. My whole body ached now, not just my legs. My head was the worst. My eyes slowly opened. It was blurry at first. I noticed I was on the ground, a man wearing a sailor suit was standing over me.

I sat up. I felt dizzy. May and Brock had caught up to me now.

"Ash? What the hell was all that about?" May exclaimed. I wasn't listening to her. The ringing in my ears wouldn't stop.

"Ash? Are you alright?" I heard Brock ask. It was like everything echoed.

"I-I'm fine," I replied, "I think." My voice didn't sound normal. The dizziness had come to a stop. I stood up and looked around. Then I suddenly remembered what I was running for.

I pushed past everyone who was in my way; including the sailor.

"I need to find Dawn!" I called back. I didn't have to turn to see their expressions. May and Brock would have shock over their faces, and the Sailor had no clue who I was talking about.

I sprinted up the ramp into the large Ferry. Where was I going to find her?!

"Sir!" Someone called angrily. "Where's your ticket?"

"Er..." I replied. I had no ticket, but I didn't want to get off this Ferry without Dawn.

"Sorry sir, but you have to have a ticket to ride to Hoenn." The odd man replied.

"You don't understand, I need to find her!" I began to run again, leaving the middle aged man in my dust. But I didn't know where to begin, there was about ten decks to look through and it wasn't going to be easy.

**THUD**

Not again. I tried to open my eyes this time, but it was no use. The darkness had taken over.

**//...\\**

_I opened one eye. Then closed it. _

_I groaned, and sat up reluctantly. Both my eyes fluttered open this time. But it was...dark. Were my eyes even open? There was nothing around me._

_No people._

_No Pokemon._

_Nothing._

_Everything was gone, there was only me sitting in the middle of darkness. It wasn't right. I stood up and looked around. But it felt like I wasn't standing on anything. Like it was air. There was nothing to feel. Nothing I could put my grip on. Nothing to hold. _

_I looked down at my hands, they looked normal, so why couldn't I feel? And why was it so dark?_

_There was a sound of a feminine voice. Echoing. My head shot up. But there was nothing to see._

"_I know why you are here," It said. I looked around frantically. But still nothing. _

"_W-What is this?" I asked nervously. The echoing voice continued as if I never said a word._

"_You are here because you have lost something. Am I correct?" I didn't know where it was coming from. I didn't know who or what was saying this. But all I knew was; the mysterious 'thing' was right._

_I had lost something._

_Something so precious to my heart. _

_Something that I would give up my life for._

_...And that something was Dawn..._

"_Y-Yes, you are right," I replied quietly. The 'thing' must have heard me as it began speaking again._

"_Your friends, or shall we say enemies, pushed her away," It wasn't a question, it was stating a fact. I knew what it was talking about. Paul and Misty and May had pushed her away. These three people were what this mysterious thing was describing. "And you want her back."_

_I nodded my head, as my voice was unable to speak. My heart was banging in my chest that it sounded like it was echoing around the pitch black room._

"_Who are you?" I asked, but my voice sounded so small compared to the massive voice that was talking to me. This time it answered my question._

"_I am the voice inside your head. I know what you are thinking, I know what you are wishing...and I know what your deepest desires are." So this was all in my head? Am I imagining all this? Was this just a way to make my problems disappear? _

"_I...I don't understand..." I replied._

"_Of course you don't, not just anybody can get here. Only the people who have a great longing and a special bond for someone can get to this point. They must love someone deeply that they would risk their own lives for that person." It said. My eyes were still gazing into blackness, but every word of it was saying, sunk into my head. "And you describe that person. You love Dawn more than all the grains of sand in the world. More than the stars in the universe. More than anything you humans could ever dream of. Am I right?"_

"_Yes, but why was I brought here?" I had all these questions in my head that were waiting to be answered. "Can you help me?" _

"_You were brought here because your bond with Dawn was so high that I couldn't ignore it any longer. It's still high even though you are separated." It replied. "I can help you, but not a lot. However, to you it might seem a lot of help." It paused for a minute before carrying on. "I can tell you when Dawn is near."_

"_How can you tell me if I'm with Brock and May?" I asked. There was another long pause as I waited anxiously for more answers._

"_Only you will know." The voice grew weaker, as I tried to reach my hand out to somehow stop it from going._

"_No, wait! I need more answers!" I shouted back, but my voice was growing weaker too. Then I was falling through the darkness. Down. Down. Down. Like there was no end._

_Down._

_Down._

_Down. _

_Then I heard a scream. _

_Was it_ **Dawn's**_ scream?_

**//...\\**

I woke with a start. Sweat was running down my face, my heart was thumping like I had just ran a marathon. May and Brock were sitting beside the bed, they both looked up when they heard me.

"Ash! Are you OK?" May asked anxiously. I nodded. Where we still on the ship?

"Are you sure? You took a nasty bash," Brock said.

"I-I'm fine, are we still on the boat?" I asked in a rush. Brock nodded his head as a wave of relief washed over me.

"Yeah, I talked to the Captain, and explained. He agreed to let us stay on the ship so we can find our friend." He said with a smile. I jumped up from the bed I was lying on and started walking quickly to the door.

"Great! Let's get started!" I said cheerfully. Brock took a glance at May.

"Er...Ash?" He replied. "Maybe you should rest first, you've already bashed into two people," So that's what happened the second time! "And you've been on concious for a whole day." I blinked.

A whole day? It only felt like I had been on this ship for not even a minute, but a **whole** day?

"A day?" I asked confused, Brock and May nodded, "I...Then..." I didn't know what to say next, my throat was sore, unable to carry on to what I was about to say. My mind was spinning and I suddenly felt dizzy. "H-Have you found her?" I asked. Brock shook his head this time.

"We've checked the swimming pool area, the restaurant, the bar, but nothing so far." He replied. I could feel my face drain from colour. I probably looked like a pure, white blanket.

I sprinted to the door and ran down the hall leaving Brock and May in my dust. I ran past people, all of them staring at me. But I wasn't interested in what they thought. I arrived at the main deck. The reception was in my sight. I quickly walked over trying not to attract anymore attention than I already had.

"Excuse me bu-" I said but got cut of as the receptionist, who was on the phone, raised his finger signalling for me to be quiet. I rolled my eyes and glared at him as he turned his back on me. I stood impatiently drumming my fingers on the desk.

"Yes, right away. You will have the best room on the ship," The man was saying. After waiting a couple of minutes for him to finish, I grabbed the phone out of his hand and slammed it down on the retriever.

"What room number is Dawn Berlitz?" I asked in a hurry. The man glared at me and started looking through a pile of papers.

"Room 565," He answered while he was still glaring at me.

"Can I get the spare room key?" I didn't really say it in a question voice. I was so eager to get to Dawn that I wasn't paying attention to my attitude.

"Are you her friend?" He asked.

"Boyfriend," I answered in a hurry again. Would this guy hurry the hell up?

"Right," He said and turned toward the shelf of keys. I was still drumming my fingers on the desk when he handed me it.

I never said thanks you. I just ran up the stairs. But then a thought came to me; I didn't know what deck she was on.

I sighed, there must be a board telling people what rooms are on what decks. But there was nothing.

"Damn ship," I cursed under my breath.

Then I felt dizzy again. Pain was coming from my hand, it was itchy, red rashes were appearing.

"What the...?" I said to myself.

Ever so slowly, letters started to form on my blood red skin. Each one stinging with pain;

SHE'S NEAR

I gasped.

It's the first signal!

Yeah, you all must be thinking; This is a lot like Harry Potter. LOL Well it's not going to be like it. Please review, it will get the next chapter up quicker. Oh and by the way, chapter 16 will be the last chapter, then there will be the FINAL! 8D How awesome is that? :)

-AshXDawn4Ever- 


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry about my absence. I'm going to get back on track again :) Here's chapter 16 :)

To Love Again

_Ever so slowly, letters started to form on my blood red skin. Each one stinging with pain;_

SHE'S NEAR

_I gasped._

_It's the first signal!_

I stood there and looking at my hand with utter shock. The two words shinned on my skin. And then, as slowly as it had come, each letter started to fade, leaving my hand as it had been.

Then I realised; if this just appeared on my hand, her room must be on this floor!

I ran down the corridors, making sure to catch the numbers on the doors as I went. But the ones I ran past weren't number 565, they weren't anywhere _near_ 565.

308

309

310

311

I was confused, I didn't understand why that words appeared on my hand if this wasn't her floor. Was it a lie? Had I missed her? But how could I have missed her? I would have noticed her beautiful face.

I walked round a corner to face an open lift, four people were standing in it. A guy with a paper in his hand, a lady and her young daughter, and...Dawn.

Dawn, the person who I was eager to get to, was eager to hold, was standing right there in a lift. I could hear my heart bang in my chest at her beauty, her blue hair seemed to glow. It was like everything around me, even the people, were in black and white, and she was in colour.

My eyes widened as the lift doors were near to closing, so I shouted.

"DAWN!" Her head shot up at the sound of my voice, her eyes caught mine. They widened as the doors suddenly closed. I cursed under my breath as I watched the numbers of floors at the top going down.

5

4

3

It stopped. Then I sprinted to the stairs hoping that floor 3 was her stop.

Dawn's POV.

I was in a state of shock. Why was Ash hear? How did he know where I was?

The lift stopped at floor 3 but I never got out. I knew Ash would take the stairs and he was pretty quick. All the people got out the lift except me. I waited for the doors to shut again. If they didn't hurry Ash would be here!

I felt nervous. Me and Ash were on the same Ship! What if he came up to me and wanted to talk? I couldn't bear to hear his voice. When he shouted my name I nearly fainted. He had that effect on me.

The doors started to close. But very slowly. Then a hand stopped them and the doors quickly re-opened.

_He _stood there panting. He looked like he had just ran a marathon. My eyes were looking into his and I was trying not to cry at his gorgeous face that I haven't seen for what felt like years. He was looking back at me as he came in. The doors closed behind him – So now they close quickly! I turned away from him. But that didn't help as the lift had mirrors for walls.

Great. Just my luck.

"Dawn." He said. His voice was like an angels. So soft and full of compassion. A part of me wanted to run and jump in his arms and tell him I'm sorry. But the other part was reminding me why I had went without him in the first place. Instead of running and hugging him – which that feeling was really strong – I just stayed rooted to the ground waiting for him to carry on. I wasn't looking in the mirror as I knew I would just see him.

"Dawn I-I." I was only taking small glances at him and from what I could tell – he looked confused. "Why? Why did you go?" His voice was breaking as I could feel him walk closer to me. Suddenly I felt safe being around him. Like I always felt when we were together.

I felt his hands land on my shoulders and he spun me round to face him. Now I had no choice but to look at him. He backed me up so my back was against the cool mirror. I was only wearing a tank-top so being placed against the cold mirror made me shiver. His eyes were taking every detail of my face. Now it was even harder not to look at him.

!I was looking for you everywhere!" He carried on. "I just don't understand why you left! Do you not love me any more?"

"No! That's not tr-!"

"Then why?" I was gazing at him now. His eyes were watery as were mine.

"I don't want you to lose your two best friends for me..." I replied in a whisper that was almost inaudible. His expression changer from confusion to shocked. He probably thought this was just some rubbish excuse but I knew from his face that he could tell I was serious.

"That could never happen Dawn! Don't you realise?" he asked. His face was coming closer to mine. "May has already told me why she was doing that to us – she wanted to make Drew jealous!"

"And Misty? You should know that she doesn't forgive people very easily!" I argued back.

The lift door opened and we were on the main deck. I tried to make a move for it but I was held back. People were staring in on us but I didn't care. I was on the verge of tears now. I could feel them burning my eyes.

"She'll come around. I know she will." Ash's voice was softer now. He didn't pay attention to the people looking at as because now the doors were beginning to close. Our faces were centimetres apart now and I could tell that he was telling the truth. I blinked back tears and avoided his gaze but I couldn't take it any more. My emotions suddenly took over as I jumped in his warm embrace. His arms slid tightly around my waist as if he ever wanted to let go.

"Please don't ever do that to me again." He whispered in my ear. I nodded as I was lost for words. I had forgot how warm being in his arms was. I felt safe. I was happy. Just listening to his soft whispers made my heart flutter in my chest.

He kissed the side of my head as a tear slid down my cheek. Not a sad tear. No as it was the opposite of sadness. It was a happy tear. I had been depressed for days but now I was happy again.

Ash's POV.

"I'm glad everything is sorted now." Brock said. I nodded. A grin was still stretched on my face and it would probably be like that for ages. I was sitting in Brock's room. We were both wearing black suits that we bought from the very expensive shop on deck 2. Dawn was getting ready in May's room. We were all going to have dinner – a celebration. I couldn't wait to see Dawn again. After those few days not seeing each other it felt like we had a lot to make up for. I wanted to spend every second with her. I wanted to have her in my arms right now. But I had to control myself.

Brock looked at his watch.

"Well let's get down to our table. The girls should be down soon too." I simply nodded again. I was so happy that I didn't know what to say. I followed Brock out the door and in the lift.

A few minutes later I was seated at a fancy table. Red cloth decorated it. The wine glasses and cutlery shined in the brightly lit room. Me and Brock were waiting for May and Dawn. Everything was fancy. It was a large room. People sat at different tables either in pairs or in groups. All the men were wearing black suits and all the women were wearing dresses. I wondered what Dawn was wearing.

It made me nervous. What if I couldn't control myself? She'll look amazing and I couldn't wait to see her. Just before my thoughts drifted me to another land, there was a clicking of heels. I looked round.

Dawn was coming through the doors and my jaw hung open.

Sorry it isn't a good chapter and it's short but I'm just getting used to writing about Pokemon again ^^; lol

Well the final should be here soon :) I might write a story following on from this one but I'm not sure. What do you think? Lol

Please check out my other stories on a website called **Wattpad**. Just type it into Google and you'll find it ^^ My name on there is **EmmaMichelleGordon**. 

Please comment and vote on my poll :)

-AshXDawn4Ever-


End file.
